Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition
by Hordak's Pupil
Summary: Watch as your favorite Danny Phantom characters play against each other and famous celebrities in this classic question and answer game. Chapter 20 up, Please R&R.
1. Curse You and Your Daily Doubles

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun.**

**Author's Notes: Welcome to my first oneshot series, this time I decided to try something new, comedy, after reading a couple Whose Line is It Anyway Danny Phantom fanfics, I decided to do one based on SNL's Celebrity Jeopardy, I will tell you now that the jokes will be clean (I don't like dirty jokes) and I hope you get a good laugh from it.**

**Chapter I: Curse you and your Daily Doubles**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert (the announcer on Jeopardy) announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"He's from the Ghost Zone and is it's self-proclaimed greatest hunter who enjoys swearing blood oaths and resting pelts at the foot of his bed, please welcome Skulker!" Johnny said as the Ghost Hunter aimed a weapon at the audience forcing them to clap as the camera zoomed away to the second podium, "our second contestant is a professional ghost hunter from Amity Park, Illinois who enjoys tearing ghosts apart atom by atom and fudge, please welcome Jack Fenton!" Johnny said as the spotlight shone on Jack.

"HELLO AMERICA!" Jack shouted as he waved at audience cheerfully as the camera zoomed to the final period.

"Our final contestant hails from the Ghost Zone, he is the master of all thing cardboard and square and he will have his corrugated cardboard vengeance please welcome the Box Ghost," Johnny said as the camera focused on the Box Ghost who shouted is traditional greeting of 'beware!' at the audience as the camera zoomed away again.

"Now here is the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek!" Johnny said as Alex came out, more cheerful than usual and took at his place at his podium and waved at the audience.

"Yes and welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom Edition, I am Alex Trebek and the only reason I didn't kill myself yesterday is that network agreed to let a certain Scotsman on _Wheel of Fortune_, so I assure we will actually play the game tonight, so moving on are you ready to play Skulker, Jack, and Box Ghost," Alex asked with a smile.

"If I don't win this game, Trebek, I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed," Skulker said with a smile as he watched the nervous host.

"You better believe it, I've heard this stage is haunted by Merv Griffin's ghost, so I brought my ghost hunting gear," Jack said as he donned a pear of Ghost Gauntlets and began punching the air.

"Beware, Alex, for I am the Box Ghost and I will win this contest of…uh…oh yeah... brains!" the Box Ghost shouted as he laughed insanely.

"Fabulous," Trebek sighed as he turned to the board, "let's look at the categories they are: Famous Ghosts, Movies about Ghosts, The Green Bay Packers, Fruit Flavored Sugar Coated Cereals, Andrew Lloyd Webber Musicals, and finally Danny, Dan, or Danni, that is where I show you a picture and you tell me if it's Danny Phantom, Dan Phantom, or Danni Phantom," Trebek explained as the categories and amounts appeared on the board, "and Skulker you get to go first pick a category," he said nervously.

"So I get the first kill, eh, very well, I'll choose Famous Ghosts for 100," Skulker said with a smile.

"Okay here is the answer, this title character has live action movies made about him," Alex said reading the question from the card, but before Skulker could buzz in the Box Ghost buzzed in, "Box Ghost," Alex said turning to him.

"What is Beware!" the Box Ghost shouted, as the buzzer buzzed and his score became -$100.

"No, the answer is not Beware, Jack, Skulker any clue?" Alex asked as Jack buzzed in, "yes, Jack," he said hopefully and praying this would not be a repeat of yesterday's show.

"Quiet, Alex, I think I found Merv's ghost," Jack said dismissingly as he got out the Fenton Finder and began searching the stage for Merv's specter.

"And I thought we had stooped to a new low when Burt Reynolds was here," Trebek bemoaned and so it was throughout the round. Jack would either go off looking for Merv Griffin or blabber on about ghosts and show off his inventions; Skulker would threaten him if he got an answer wrong; and the Box Ghost would simply yell 'beware!' all the time.

"And we're off," the director said as they took break for a commercial.

"Listen you three, I am trying to run an intelligent game show here, I was promised a normal show without any idiots, but apparently I was lied to, and if you three don't get it together, you three are…," he began to say as the they went back on the air, "welcome back to Jeopardy, let's look at the scores. Box Ghost is in the lead with -100,000,000 dollars, Jack is in second with -500,000 dollars and Skulker is last with -7800 dollars," He said as he noticed that Skulker had a gun aimed at him, "which is good so let's…," he said before he was cut off.

"NOT SO FAST TREBEK!" a loud voice bellowed as everyone turned to see who said it, "What's this, playing your little Canadian Mind Game and not inviting me, I'm hurt," the voice said mocking the host.

"Mr. Connery, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be on _Wheel of Fortune,_" Alex said as the Scottish actor walked up to the stage amid the cheers of the audience.

"Let's be honest, Sajak isn't as fun as you are laddy and besides at 7:30 your mother takes her Morphine and falls asleep," Connery laughed, never missing a chance to insult the host's mother.

"Well, as much I miss your witty comments, you can't be on the show this is the Danny Phantom edition, meaning that you have be on the show Danny Phantom to be eligible," Trebek said hoping to rid himself of himself of Sean for awhile.

"Well of course, I'm on Danny Phantom, you Beef-footed Applejohn, I'm in the fourth Danny Phantom movie, playing Vlad Master's father," Connery said causing the Danny Phantom stars to wonder of why _they _never heard of this movie, but after some debate decided to ditch the Box Ghost and replace him with Sean.

"You can't do this to me, I am the Box…hey a box for a 100" Plasma screen TV, awesome," the ghost said as he went after his 'prize.'

"All right Sean, you're up first," Alex said taking a deep breath and praying that Connery would not do what he always does.

"I'll take Famous G Hosts," Sean said with his usual arrogance and suaveness that made him famous.

"It's Ghosts _not _G Hosts," Trebek corrected the actor, fearing where with this would lead to.

"I can read Trebek that says G Hosts, I should know I was a G Host for 30 years, not a pleasant experience let me tell you," He said laughing.

"Thank you for sharing, Mr. Connery," Alex said sarcastically, "For how much," he asked Sean worriedly.

"Surprise me, you greasy haired answer jockey!" Connery shouted as Alex rolled his eyes contemplating killing himself right now, but was afraid as he might be condemned to be Sean Connery's neighbor for eternity, "Fine, for six hundred, Famous Ghosts for 600. This ghost is featured in Shakespeare's _Hamlet_?" Alex read as he Sean buzzed in, Yes, Mr. Connery," Alex moaned.

"What is your father when you were born," Sean said laughing.

"Wait a second, you're father's a ghost," Jack exclaimed as he got out the Fenton Bazooka ready to blast Alex to oblivion.

"The moment this Ponse was born, his father died from horror for helping to bring such a monster into the world," Sean laughed again, pleased with his joke as it got to Trebek's nerves.

"Why don't we go to break and return for Double Jeopardy," Alex pleaded as he they went to a commercial and Alex headed back stage.

He sat down on the floor and took out a pistol from his pocket, "This is it Trebek, you said if he showed up, you would do it. I don't care if I spend Eternity next to him, I'm still ending this contract the only way I know, then he's someone else's problem," he said as he held the gun to his head but didn't have the guts to shoot and walked back on the stage as the commercial was over.

"Welcome back to Double Jeopardy, the categories are: Halfas, Purpleback Gorillas, Ghosts of Literature, S Words, and How Stupid is Alex Trebek, wait a second," Alex said as he walked over to the board and saw someone covered up the real category with a piece paper with title he read, "give me that," he said as he tore it off as Sean Connery laughed at his prank, "okay the last category is actually Technus or Tetris, where you tell me whether the clue pertains to the ghost or the video game. Skulker you're up," Alex said returning to his post.

"Remember what I said Trebek, I lose you die," Skulker threatened as he looked at the board, "I'll take S words for 2,000 Alex" he said with a smile.

"Psst, you in the bad Halloween costume, the category is actually Swords," Connery whispered to Skulker with a smile, knowing how much that makes the host mad when he says that.

"Oh, I like swords, almost as much as I like seeing people hitting people," Skulker said happily.

Alex wanted to say something but didn't for fear of riling up Connery again and the show turning to chaos, "Okay here's the answer. This weapon is the signature blade of the Fright Knight," Alex read.

"Aha, it _was _Swords and you thought I was crazy, you Mountebank!" Connery announced triumphantly.

Before Trebek could answer Jack buzzed in, "Yes, Jack Fenton," Alex said trying to keep his cool and failing.

"Would it be my latest invention, the specter slicer?" Jack asked taking out a glowing green knife, "this baby can skin s ghost like a deer," he said smiling.

"No, you are incorrect Mr. Fenton. Mr. Connery," He sighed as the actor buzzed in.

"What is your mother," Sean said laughing at his humor.

"No, anyone?" Alex asked upset, "Fine, we'll just skip ahead to final jeopardy, the category is _The Hawking Paradox _oh sorry that's for regular jeopardy we're filming later today, your category is nothing, all you have to do is nothing and you win," he said as the lights dimmed and the Jeopardy theme starting playing.

Trebek thought he got away with this when Skulker buzzed in, "Skulker why did you buzz in, you should have remained, silent," he shouted to which the ghost replied that no one ordered him around.

"Okay, so we're left with Ja…" Trebek said as Jack buzzed in, "Yes, Mr. Fenton," he asked fed up with whole stupid game.

"I can have a cookie, Alex," Jack said excitedly.

"Why do I always I get the…," he said before he was interrupted by a buzzing noise, he turned as he saw Connery slamming down on the buzzer multiple times and laughing, "Why are you doing that, Mr. Connery," Trebek asked about to scream.

"Because I hate you Trebek," Connery said in mock sympathy before laughing, "and besides I wrote something down, just for you, laddy," Sean said as he revealed what he scribbled down.

"Your response was 'Your' and you wagered 'Mother' how nice, Mr. Connery," Trebek said about to lose his mind,"Well I guess than the winner is….," he began to say until Skulker began to shoot at him.

"Tune…ow…in…ow…tomorrow…ow…for…another…ow…and…ow …hopefully…ow…non-life threatening…ow…game…of …ow …Jeopardy," Trebek managed to say while Skulker chased him off the stage, ending the show.

**Up Next: Enter Ember McClain: Ghostwriter, Ember McClain, and Burt Reynolds**


	2. Enter Ember McClain

**Author's Notes: I decided to do a follow up chapter to the first oneshot, hope you enjoy it as much as the first**

**Chapter II: Enter Ember McClain**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert (the announcer on Jeopardy) announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant hails from the Ghost Zone, where he works as a writer, please welcome the Ghostwriter," Johnny said as the camera zoomed in on the specter waving at the crowd, "hello one and all, I'm ready play hope this game is not a drawl," he said smiling as he said pleased with his rhyme. "Our second contestant is an American actor who likes funny names and Scooby-Doo please welcome Burt Reynolds," Johnny said as the camera zoomed towards the second podium where Burt was waving and wearing a big cowboy hat.

"Our final contestant is from the Ghost Zone, where she works as singer. Please welcome Ember McClain," Johnny shouted as the rock star ghost appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Hello, California tell me who you love," she shouted as the crowd cheered her name as she waved to them.

"Now please welcome the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," he said as Alex came out and went to his podium. His arm was in sling from the previous day when Skulker had attacked him for losing.

"Yes and welcome to another 'stimulating' game of Celebrity Jeopardy. I am Alex Trebek and the only reason why I'm still here is because I sold my soul to Satan and he agreed to take Sean Connery off my hands for the day. So are you…," he began to say before Burt buzzed in.

"Yes, Mr. Reynolds," Trebek sighed knowing what was to follow.

"Two things, one check out the podium," he said as the camera zoomed down and revealed the name 'Turd Ferguson,' on it.

"How nice as always, and what is the other thing?" Trebek asks with eyes closed.

"What's with the floaty glowing people," he asks pointing to Ghostwriter and Ember beside him.

"This is the Danny Phantom edition of Jeopardy, Ghostwriter and Ember are from Danny Phantom," Alex explains to him in a way he'll hopefully understand.

"Never heard it," Burt says casually.

"Wait, wait a sec, will you Trebek. My mind is with Wulf in the Kennel, how on Earth can you not hear of the ghost boy Mr. Reynolds," Ghostwriter asks confused by the comment.

"That's not my name, nerdy floaty guy," Burt says to the specter laughing.

"Sorry, my brain had not heard, so answer my question Turd," he apologized.

"Yeah, _everyone's _heard of the dipstick," Ember chimed in, "Have you been trapped outside the time line these past years," she asked sarcastically.

"Please, everyone for the sake of my sanity, can we just on with this game," Trebek said ready to pull his hair out.

Everyone agreed and Trebek turned the to the board, "Today's categories are Royalty, Ecto-Acne, Cats, Colorado, shows that end in 'Antom' , Famous Authors, and Singers. Ghostwriter you're up first," Alex said praying it wouldn't be a repeat of the other day.

"Let see what shall I bother, I shall take the first one in Famous Authors," the ghost said smiling.

"Okay for 100 Famous Authors. This author wrote about a yellow room, but you're yellow if you don't read his most well known novel," Trebek read for the card.

"I know this one, this is true the name is Gaston Leroux," Ghostwriter said triumphantly.

"I'm sorry but that is wrong, you didn't answer in the form of the question," Alex said as the writer's score went to -100.

"WHAT THAT WAS RIGHT, THE ANSWER IS LEROUX AND THIS DAY YOU SHALL RUE," Ghostwriter shouted as he summoned his keyboard and began typing. "_After losing Ghostwriter was mad and ornery so he called upon Mr. Sean Connery,"_ he said laughing insanely.

"What the, where the heck am I," Sean asks as he looks around, "I see what's going on it's another Donny Laugh on version of your little mind game," he says seeing the ghosts behind the podium.

"First of all, you should be with Satan now and second it's Danny Phantom," Trebek corrects the actor.

"I can read Trebek, now how did I get here," he asks curiously.

"I summoned you here sir, me the Ghostwriter. How did I do it, me or, no it was my keyboard," he said proudly with a smile.

"So you're telling me that whatever you type on that fancy typewriter comes to life. Let me try it boy," Sean told the ghost as we walked over him and began typing.

"Mr. Connery, would you please….I am a Canadian Ponse with greasy hair and the only reason I'm smart is because I have a fancy podium," Trebek said all of a sudden.

"This is more fun than karaoke night at the nursing home, where this rogue's mother lives," Sean said laughing at what he can do.

"You know what let's take a break," Alex said as they cut to commercial so he could go backstage and complain to Satan.

Meanwhile, Ember was busy hypnotizing the audience, "Tell me who you love, Jeopardy fans," she shouts from the stage.

"EMBER! EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!" They shout as Ember's hair grows and she smiles.

"Who do you want to win," she asks as the continue chanting her name, "That's right," she says happily.

A few moments later, Alex comes out looking worriedly, "All right since Satan won't take Mr. Connery back, why we don't just skip Double Jeopardy and go to Final Jeopardy," he says wearily, "the category is numbers. All you have to do is write a number, any number," he explains as the lights go down and the Jeopardy theme music starts.

A few minutes later the music stops, "Okay let see what you wrote down, Mr. Connery and Ghostwriter," he said rolling his eyes.

"Your response is 'letters to numbers we've linked,' and you wagered, 'but you Mr. Trebek stink,' how nice," he said as we walked past their podium to Burt Reynolds' podium while they laughed at him.

"Don't bother, I didn't write anything down," Burt told the host bluntly.

"Good for you," Trebek said as he walked over to Ember, "what did you write down Ms. McClain?" he asked.

Ember smiled, "Here is what I wrote, grandpa," she said as she revealed her screen.

"Tell me who you love?" Trebek read as he massaged his temples, "and you wagered Ember McClain," he said as the pop star smiled as people started chanting her name.

"I guess that means that…," Trebek said before a missile came flying at him destroying the podium. "Who did that?" he asked angrily as he gulped as Skulker appeared smiling at him.

"Remember me, Trebek. I lost last time, so now I will have your pelt at the foot of my bed," he said raising a gun and shooting the host.

"Uh…come back….tomorrow…for…another…round…of," Alex began to say before Skulker stunned him with a paralysis dart and carried him off the stage to become a trophy for the ghost hunter as the lights were cut off ending the show.

**Up Next: Dan's Underwear: Dan Phantom, Marlon Brando, and Technus**


	3. Dan's Underwear

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: I've decided to make this a series, hope you enjoy the antics.**

**Chapter III: Dan's Underwear**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant is originally from Amity Park, Illinois of the future, but currently lives in the Ghost Zone, where he works at home. Please welcome Dan Phantom," he says the camera zoomed in on Dan, who stuck his tongue at the audience. "Our second contestant is an actor who likes fishing and puppets, please welcome Marlon Brando," he said as the camera zoomed to Mr. Brando who was eating a bowl of nuts.

"Our final contestant is from the Ghost Zone, where he works as an electronics expert. Please welcome Nicolai Technus," Johnny said as the camera zoomed to Technus.

"Yes, it is I, Technus, ghost Master of Science and…," Technus ranted before the camera zoomed away to the host's podium.

"And now here is the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," Johnny said as Alex came out with a tag on his ear.

"Yes and welcome to another, 'lively' game of Celebrity Jeopardy. I am Alex Trebek and the only reason I'm here is that Skulker agreed let me go, if I let him tag me. So thank you again, Skulker and lets…," he said as he saw Marlon at the podium. "Mr. Brando, what are you doing here, you're supposed to be dead?" Alex asked him.

"Yeah, funny thing, this strange man let me come here. Really nice but odd, kept changing in front of me," Marlon said in between eating his nuts.

"Did this guy carry a staff with him?" Dan asked interested in who this mystery person was.

"Yeah, he did, his name started with a C," Marlon said trailing off.

"That's no fair Clockwork never lets me out of Thermos," Dan complained.

"Technus, never gets sucked into the Thermos, for he is…," Technus began to rant.

"You know what," Trebek said, "why don't we get started with game. Today's are categories are Haunted Houses, Famous Hunters, Computers, Dr. Jekyll, Mr. Hyde, The Year 2000, and Crossword clues beginning with T. Dan, you're up first," Alex told the ghost.

"What makes you think you'll live long enough to play the game? I've rigged the coffee machine backstage to explode and soon everyone will be gone and Danny will have no choice but to become me," Dan said as he transformed into Danny and started laughing.

"Wait a minute, you mean, I'll be dead?" Trebek asked as a smile crossed his face, "Yes! No more Sean Connery, I'll be free of him," Alex said dancing a little dance of happiness, but his happiness was soon cut short.

"Those are some fancy moves Trebek, is your girlfriend finally respecting you, laddy," a voice boomed as Alex looked up in fear.

"No, not him, anyone but him," he whined as he saw Sean Connery walk on to the stage.

"Now you know I wouldn't miss this for the world," Sean said laughing at the host.

Dan smiled at this turn of events and transformed back into his true form, "you know, I've had a change of heart. Instead of killing everyone, I'll just watch the fun unfold here," he said laughing.

"NO, PLEASE DAN, END IT. MAKE THE COFFEE GO BOOM," Trebek pleaded but Dan just smiled at the host.

"You don't mind if I help out, laddy do you," Sean asked Alex as he went to stand next to Dan, "I like your style laddy, much better than Trebek," he told the specter.

"I normally don't team up, but what the heck," Dan said as Sean wrote his name on the podium.

"So much for death, now please pick a category," Trebek yelled in anger.

"I'll take Famou Shunters for 300," Connery said laughing.

Trebek went to say something but was shocked at Marlon, "Mr. Brando why do you always take off your pants," he asked the actor.

"It's comfortable," he replied, "I learned it from a fishing buddy," he said as Dan, Sean, and Technus looked at him.

"He might have something," Technus said as he took his off revealing tie-dye boxers, "hey this is comfortable," he said laughing.

Soon Dan followed suit revealing his black boxers with a star pattern and Sean doing the same thing, "Hey he's right, this is comfy," Sean said laughing.

"Why don't we take a break and hopefully you will all will have pants on again," Trebek said as he went backstage to detonate Dan's coffee bomb.

While Alex was busy trying to blow up the studio to get out of his contract, Technus got an idea into his head. He hacked into the game board.

"Attention, fans of Jeopardy. I, Technus, have taken control of this game show and shall make it…how do the kids say it, oh yeah…..totally funky fresh," the ghost said laughing insanely.

"All right welcome back to Cel…," he said seeing Technus' face on the board, "Please tell me, you're at least have pants on again," he said hoping that was true.

"Sorry but the totally fly Technus is still in his underwear," he laughed as Trebek as pulled out his hair in frustration, "Why did the cast of _Kappa Mikey _turn down the offer to come on, leaving me stuck with the Ghostbusters Reject Club," he said angrily. "You know what we're going to do something different with final Jeopardy. All you have to do is write down whatever you want," he said as he cued the lights and music.

A few minutes later, the music stopped, "Okay lets see what Dan Phantom and Sean Connery write down," he said as he approached their podium. "You wrote down 'what color is Alex Trebek's underwear?'" he read as an unseen force pulled down the host's pants revealing red and white underwear.

"Who did that," Alex said as he pulled up his pants.

"I'll give one guess, you mountebank," Sean said as Dan appeared behind Trebek, laughing his head off.

The frazzled host said nothing but went to Marlon's podium, "Mr. Brando has decided to talk to a puppet in lieu of participating. Maybe the puppet wrote something down," Alex said revealing that it wrote down the words 'ghost poop.' "Wonderful," Trebek said going to where Technus once sat, "Mr. Technus, did you even bother to write anything down?" he asked the ghost.

"You better believe it," Technus said happily as he revealed his answer on the game board.

"I, the totally hip and fly, Technus, have written down as my answer this: Hey Spectra will go out with me?" Trebek read exasperated.

"Well once again, the winner is…Skulker, who always wins," Trebek said noticing the Ghost Zone's greatest hunter was in the audience smiling.

"Come along Trebek, that's enough for one day," the hunter said coming down to the stage and putting Trebek in a cage before disappearing with the host.

"His girlfriend must have hired him to keep the sissy from running away," Connery said as he and the ghosts laughed as the lights went off and the end music played.

**Up Next: Battle of the Halfas: Danny, Vlad, and Danni**


	4. Battle of the Halfas

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: thank you to all who reviewed this series.**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: I'm glad you like the series, it's about to get even funnier.**

**Chapter IV: The Battle of the Halfas**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant is originally from Madison, Wisconsin where we worked as owner of many successful companies. Please welcome Vlad Masters," he said as the camera zoomed to Vlad who waved to the audience and smiled evilly. "Our second contestant is from Amity Park, Illinois where he is a student at Casper High School and wants to be an astronaut, please welcome Danny Fenton," Johnny said as the camera zoomed to Danny who waved smiled and held up a sign that read 'Hello Casper High!'

"Our final contestant was originally from Colorado but now lives in Amity Park, Illinois and goes to Poltergeist Elementary School and dreams of being an astronaut also. Please Welcome Danni Fenton," he said as Danni turned visible and smiled at the audience.

"Now here is the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," Johnny said as Alex walked out and went to his podium.

"Yes and welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy, I am Alex Trebek and the only reason I am here is because the network executives and Skulker made deal that I was not aware of, so here we are. You ready to play, Vlad, Danny, and Danni?" he asks them hoping for a normal game for once.

"Yes I am, Alex, because I…," Vlad began to say until he was cut off.

"…Am a Fruit Loop," Danny and Danni coughed while laughing silently.

Vlad looked at the two younger Halfas and raised an eyebrow, he knew they were up to something but wasn't sure exactly what it was.

"Sorry, Vlad, ghost cold," Danny said smiling at the billionaire mischievously.

"Right, so let's get on the with the categories which are, Attack of the Clones, Hello Dolly, Cheese, A Haunting, Ghost Whispers, and Fruit Loops," Trebek said curiously as looked up and saw a piece of paper covering the real category with the words 'Fruit Loops' written in permanent ink.

"All right who did that?" Vlad asked turning to face the boy and girl who were trying to stifle their laughter. "You two will pay for that," he growled as he transformed into Vlad Plasmius and shot an ecto-blast at them.

"It's war then," Danni said as she and Danny transformed into their ghost halves and fired back at Vlad. "You couldn't hit the broadside of the barn, Fruit Loop," she taunted as she dodged another attack.

This went on for at least an hour, the Jeopardy studio was in chaos, the game board was broken and Trebek's podium had burn marks on it from the Ectoplasm that was flying across the stage.

"You know what let's take a break and we'll start double Jeopardy," he said as the director shouted cut. "Listen you three; this is a game show, not the Jerry Springer Show. If you three don't get your act together I will have you all…," he began to the three half ghosts before he was cut off.

"You running a daycare center now, Trebek," someone asked as Alex looked but said nothing in reply.

"Not even you can ruin my mood Connery, because my contract will soon be up," Trebek told the actor mockingly.

"I wish there was a way to extend it forever," Sean said thinking.

Suddenly a female voice said, "so shall you wish it, so shall it be," as Desiree appeared and waved her hand making Alex's contract to come to her where she changed the date from '10/20/07' to 'never' then vanished.

"NO NO NO," Alex yelled seizing the document worriedly, "I was so close," he muttered before looking up at the Scotsman eyes filled with venom and despair, "Why did you do that, Mr. Connery," he asked as tears rolled down his face.

"Because as always, I hate you Trebek," Connery told the host mockingly before standing next Vlad. "Mind if I team up with you, Dracula," he asks writing his name on the podium.

Soon the camera came on again and Trebek looked up, "Welcome back…to…Celebrity…Jeopardy. We are now joined by Mr. Sean Connery who will be playing alongside Vlad," Alex said as the audience cheered the actor on.

"I see someone read my newest book," Sean said noticing the 'Fruit Loops' sign and smiled.

"Yep, _10,001 ways to annoy a game show host,_ I got it at the library," Danni said proud of her work.

"Smart lass, but if you really want to annoy the Ponse aim at his jugular, like this," he said turning to Trebek. "Hey Trebek," Sean said to the host.

"Yes, Mr. Connery," Alex said as calmly as possible.

"Your mother and girlfriend called, they said they're disowning you, because they don't like greasy haired Ponses who are sissies," Connery said laughing at his humor, "I have the message taped, you want to hear it, Trebek," Connery asked with a smile.

"No," he said sighing. "You know what, we'll just skip ahead to final jeopardy and the category is something you like. All you have to is write something you like, it could be anything. Vlad can write the Green Bay Packers or Maddie Fenton; Danny can write down not becoming evil, and Danni can write not turning into a puddle of ectoplasm. I don't care what you write down," he said as the music started and the contestants started writing down the answers.

A few moments later, they were done.

"Let see what you wrote down, Mr. Connery and Masters. Your response is 'Alex Trebek', I don't believe it something you like is…me," Trebek said surprised by Connery's a reply.

"Now I may be hard on you laddy, but it's all in a good fun," Connery said smiling.

"Well, thank you. Let's see what you wagered, 'is a Ponse'" he said dejectedly, "I can't believe I fell for that," he said as Connery laughed at him and went to Danny's podium. "What did you write down, Mr. Fenton," he asked as Danny revealed his answer.

"Your response is 'Vlad is…," Trebek read what the screen, "and you wagered 'a Fruit Loop' well at least it's not about me," he said walking over to Danni. "Please tell me you wrote down something intelligent Ms. Fenton," he told the girl.

"You bet, Alex," she said revealing a picture of Vlad next an equal sign and a box of Fruit Loops, "Follow your nose Vlad," She told Masters laughing.

"Charming, well, come back tomorrow for another exciting," he began to say before he was hit with a paralysis dart.

"Come on Trebek, it's time to go back the zoo," Skulker's voice said as he appeared from the shadows and took the host away as the lights went out and Connery laughed at Trebek's misfortune.

**Up Next: Gibberish: Wulf, Anne Heche, and the Lunch Lady**


	5. Gibberish

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: thank you to all who reviewed this series.**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: I'm glad you liked it. I try to make the categories related to one of characters while also adding on a spin on the classics. You're welcome for the send out. I always thank those who review the story (unless it's a flamer). I wasn't use to it for this story as it started out as one shot at first. Glad you're enjoying the show.**

**Chapter V: Gibberish**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant hails from the Ghost Zone where he enjoys howling at the moon and wearing hoodies please welcome Wulf," he said the camera zoomed towards Wulf with Tucker standing next to him.

"_Saluton Ĉiuj_," the huge ghost said waving to the camera with Tucker beside him holding up a sign with his phone number and the word 'available' on it.

"Our next contestant is an actress who claims to be from the planet Waltakiluli, please welcome Anne Heche," Johnny said as the camera zoomed to Anne who gave the crowd some weird sign from her 'native planet.'

"Our last contestant is from the Ghost Zone where she works in food service, please welcome the Lunch Lady," Johnny said the camera zoomed to the ghost who smiled sweetly at the camera.

"Now here is the host of the Jeopardy, please welcome, Alex Trebek," Johnny said as Alex came out with a half hearted smile.

"Yes and welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy I am Alex Trebek and I would like to thank my owner Skulker for letting live thus far," he said noticing the hunter in the audience. "Are you rea…excuse me, who are you?" Trebek asks as he sees Tucker standing with Wulf.

"I'm Tucker Foley, I'm Wulf's translator," he tells the host, "and I'm also here to meet girls," he says suavely.

"Why does Mr. Wulf need a translator," Trebek asks the duo.

"_Ĉar Alex, mi povas sole paroli En Esperanto_," Wulf explains to the host.

"I see, Mr. Wulf, next time you speak whisper it to Mr. Foley, so we can _all _understand what you're saying," Trebek tells the ghost.

Tucker repeats Alex's word to the ghost in Esperanto who nods in affirmation.

"Good, now let's get started with the cat…," he starts saying until Anne buzzes in.

"Yes, Anne," Alex says getting upset already.

"It's okay, I can understand him perfectly. My space father taught me to commune with animals," she says as she began speaking some weird language which only causes Wulf and Tucker to look at each other.

"Fascinating, now the categories are: Lon Chaney, Jr. films, Dog Breeding for Dummies, words that rhyme with 'eye', throw me a bone, nonsense, Things that start with the letter P, and numbers. Wulf you're up first,"

Wulf whispers to Tucker who responds, "We'll take Lon Chaney movies for 100." 

"Okay here is the answer, this movie was about a werewolf," Alex reads as the Lunch Lady beeps in. "Yes, Lunch Lady," he says turning to her.

"Would you like a cookie Alex," she asks sweetly.

"No, I would like you to give an answer," he tells her with a sigh knowing where this is going.

"THEN DINE ON MY FURY," she hollers as she transforms into the Meat Monster and destroys the podium.

"I don't think we can except turning into a giant meat monster as response," Alex says as the monster walks towards him. "Why don't we take a break and return for Double Jeopardy," he says the director yells cut just as the Lunch Lady grabs Trebek.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY BAKING SKILLS, IMPUDENT MORTAL," she screams as she stares at the frightened host.

"There are some days that I miss Mr. Connery," Trebek says as he tries to get free.

While he as trying to escape the Lunch Lady someone called out, "I didn't know you were taping the Mother's Day Special."

"Mr. Connery, what are you doing here," he asks half happy to see him and half annoyed.

"You know that I wouldn't miss this for the world. I turned down Harry Potter to be here," he said walking up to the Lunch Lady. "And what is your name my dear," he asks sweetly.

"I am the Lunch Lady, but you may call me Agatha," she says letting go of Alex and turning back to normal. "Who are you good looking" she asks as she smiles at Connery.

"My friends call me Sean but you can call me anytime," he tells the lunch as the living in the audience turn green.

"_Mi pensas Min estas ..onta esti malsana,_" Wulf says sticking his tongue out.

"I agree and I thought it was bad when she was dating the Box Ghost," Tucker tells his friend as he throws up.

Alex takes out his whiskey bottle and takes a sip for strength and turns to the camera which is back on, "Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy and I have decided that we will go straight to Final Jeopardy for the sake of the audience. The category is the current year, all you have to do is write down the current year," he explains as the lights go down and the music starts.

A moment the later the music stops, Okay let's see how you managed to mess this up. What did you write down Wulf," Alex asks as Wulf reveals his answer which is appears to be scribbled Esperanto. "Fabulous and what did you wager," he asks as Wulf reveals that he tried to use scratch marks to write amount. "Okay…on to Anne Heche what did you write down?" he asks nervously.

"I sent my answer to you telepathically," she says as Trebek walks away and not even bothering Sean Connery and the Lunch Lady as they were kissing.

"Tune in tomorrow to another episode of Celebrity Jeopardy," he says as a cage appears and gets in as Skulker walks up to and carries him away to the Ghost Zone Zoo as the light go out.

**Up Next: The Rule Makers: Walker, Pariah Dark, and Mr. Lancer**


	6. The Rule Makers

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: thank you to all who reviewed this series.**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Glad you liked it.**

**Chapter VI: The Rule Makers**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant is from the Ghost Zone where he works as a warden of a jail, please welcome Walker," Johnny says as the camera zooms towards to Walker who points to his eyes then the audience to let them know that he is watching them. "Our second contestant also hails from the Ghost Zone where he works as its king, please welcome Pariah Dark," he says as the camera zooms towards him.

"Bow before me mortals or perish," the Ghost King booms as he laughs evilly as the camera zooms to the third podium.

"Our final contestant is from Amity Park, Illinois where he works as a teacher. Please welcome Mr. Lancer," he says as the camera zooms on the Teacher.

"_The Conqueror Worm! _I can't believe I made it on Jeopardy," he yells excitedly.

"Now, please welcome the host of Jeopardy Alex Trebek," Johnny says as Alex walks out with a shock collar around his neck.

"Yes and welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy; I am Alex Trebek and the only reason is because Skulker made me come. So are you read…," he manages to say before Walker interrupts by buzzing in.

"Yes, Mr. Walker," Alex says realizing where this is going.

"Are we going to be playing by the rules, because if there is one I hate it's rule breakers. If that's you Trebek, I have a nice jail cell waiting for you," the warden says menacingly with a cruel smile.

"We try to, but that is no guarantee," Trebek informs the warden miserably.

"We shall play by MY rules, puny mortal," Pariah yells as he blasts Trebek's podium.

"Please, Mr. Dark, if you're going to talk use your buzzer," Alex tells the specter angrily.

"BAH, I am king, I need no mortal toy to speak," Pariah says as he rips the buzzer out of the podium and throws it at Trebek.

"Thank you for the sentiment, Mr. Dark. Now the categories are: The Holy Roman Empire, 13th Century Punishment, Shakespeare, What Color is This, The Number Ten, Is This a Hat, and Chess. Mr. Walker, you pick first,"

"Fine, let's see punk, the rules say that I should choose 13th Century Punishment for 100," Walker says consulting his rule book.

"Okay for 100, this punishment invol…," he began until Pariah blasted Trebek with an ecto-blast.

"Foolish human, how dare you not allow me to go first for I am the King of Ghosts," he yells angrily.

"No, punk, the rules say that _I _go first," Walker corrects the king pointing to the rule book.

"_Othello! _People can't we just get on with the game," Lancer shouts trying to calm the two specters down.

"Why don't we take a break," Trebek says as the camera zooms out and the director yells cut.

"Listen you three, I knew you two ghosts would be trouble," Alex says motioning to Walker and Pariah, "but YOU Mr. Lancer are a teacher you should know better," he scolds the teacher.

"Why don't you show that backbone to your girlfriend, Trebek? Ooh, I'm Alex Trebek and I'm scared of my girlfriend," A voice laughed at the host.

"Mr. Connery why do you always come here, can't you bother someone else," Trebek whines as Sean makes his way to the stage.

"Is that what you tell your girlfriend," Connery says as he walks over to Walker's podium.

"Hey, you're Sean Connery, I love your movies can I get an autograph," Walker says taking out a tablet and pen from his pocket.

"Sure, laddy," Connery says writing something down and handing it to the warden. "I like you, mind we team up," Connery asks as he writes his name down on the podium as the camera turns on again.

"Welcome back to Jeopardy as you can see we are joined by Mr. Sean Connery again and in order to avoid anymore torture we will go straight to Final Jeopardy. The category is your favorite food there is no way you can get this wrong. You can even lie to me and write down any food, I don't care," he said as the lights go down and the music starts.

A few moments the music stops, Okay let see your answers Walker and Sean Connery," Trebek says as they reveal what they wrote down. "Your response is 'skipping to final Jeopardy is against the rules' and you wagered 'Alex Trebek is scared of his girlfriend,' how lovely," Trebek says as he goes over to Pariah Dark., "what did you say was your favorite food," he asks the ghost king, "Your response was 'the blood of my enemies' and you wagered 'surrender to me or die' stunning," he says as he walks over to Lancer.

"Don't worry, Alex, my answer is not an insult," he tells Trebek with a smile.

"Good for you Mr. Lancer, who knows we might actually a winner today," he says nervously hoping Skulker isn't listening. "Let see what you wrote down. Your response is '5 detentions for interrupting a game show' and you wagered 'for Walker, Pariah Dark, and Sean Connery,' how nice," Alex says sighing, "well once again we…ahhh…," he screams as his shock collar is activated and Skulker comes down to the stage.

"You've had enough excitement for one day, back to your cage," he says dragging the host away.

"Hey what are you doing, that punk is going to my jail for breaking the rules," Walker shouts as he leaps over his podium.

"You want to make something of it, Johnny Law," Skulker threatens as he aims his gun at Walker.

"Yeah, I do," the warden says adjusting his hat while audience chants the word fight over and over again.

"Okay, but let's make this a closed event," Skulker says as he shoots the camera and all could be heard was the sound of fighting along Mr. Connery laughing.

**Up Next: Battle of the Idiots: Robin Williams, Adam Sandler, and Klemper **


	7. Battle of the Idiots

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: thank you to all who reviewed this series.**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: I'm glad you liked that scene, these are only going to get funnier.**

**Chapter VII: Battle of the Idiots**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the Jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant is an actor who likes to do impressions, please welcome Robin Williams," Johnny says as the camera zooms to Robin who waves at the audience stupidly. "Our second contestant is an actor who speaks gibberish please welcome Adam Sandler," he says as Adam waves at the audience.

"HELLO STRANGERS," Adam says as he yells as the camera zooms away from him.

"Our final contestant is from the Ghost Zone, where he does nothing, please welcome Klemper," he says as the camera focuses on the large specter.

"Will you be my friend?" the ghost asks the audience with a smile.

"Now please welcome the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," Johnny says as Alex came on the studio with the look of a condemned man.

"Yes, and welcome once again to Celebrity Jeopardy, I'm Alex Trebek and the only reason I am here is that it's part of my community service I worked out with Walker and Skulker. So are you ready to play Robin, Adam, and Klemper," he asks hoping for sanity.

"You better believe it, you nothing's better than Jeopardy and Danny Phantom. I'm going ghost and I'll take potpourri for 700, Alex," Robin says in very fast and high pitched voice.

"Yeah, Jeopardy and Danny Phantom, you watch them, your father watches them, your mother watches them, your Aunt Ida watches them on the VCR," Adam says excitedly.

"Will you be my friend," Klemper asks again.

"Fabulous, let's look at the categories. Foods that end in 'Amburger', Show and Tell that is where I show you something and you tell me what is, The Ice Age, Famous Muppet Frogs, Words that rhyme with 'dog', Famous Roberts, Batman or Robin that is where I show you a picture and you tell me whether it is Batman or Robin. Mr. Williams you're up," Alex says worriedly.

"Yes, yes categories. Going ghost. Look out there's Skulker, don't worry my boy you are healed," he yells running up to Alex and pretending to be an exorcist and 'healing' the host.

"I'll pick a category for you, Batman or Robin for 300, is this Batman or Robin," he says as he shows them a picture of Adam West as Batman. "Yes, Mr. San…where did you get that guitar," he asks as Adam now has a guitar and starts singing:

"_Cap'n Crunch, Cap'n Crunch your cereal we love to munch_

_Danny Phantom ate it yesterday, while Skulker and Walker played._

"Thank you Mr. Sandler, Klemper any idea," he asks as Klemper buzzes in, "yes Mr. Klemper," he asks hopefully.

"Will you be my friend, Mr. Trebek," Klemper asks the host.

"You know what why don't we take break and return for Double Jeopardy," he says as the director says.

Alex was about to say something but decided not to as he saw Robin repeatedly pressing the buzzer.

"Why do I _always _get stuck with idiots," he moans as he rubs his temples in exasperation.

"Face it Trebek, you're destined to put up with idiots for eternity, you ponse," the voice of Sean Connery booms as the actor walks up to the stage.

"Why do you always torture me, Connery?" Trebek asks wondering what he did to deserve this.

"Simple, I'm bored," Connery replies as he walks over to Klemper's podium.

"Will you be my friend," the specter asks the actor.

"Boy, you must be legally insane," he tells the ghost raising an eyebrow.

Soon the camera turns on again.

"Welcome again to Celebrity Jeopardy, as always we are joined by Mr. Connery as always and Mr. Williams has broken a record by buzzing in 2,000 times and not answering and because of that I have decided to skip ahead for Final Jeopardy. The Category is this you write down your own question and answer it, there is no way to get it wrong," he says before Adam Sandler buzzes in.

"Yes, Mr. Sandler," he asks wearily.

"Again something that could have been brought to my attention YESTERDAY," Sandler yells angrily.

"Fabulous," Alex says as the lights dim and the music starts.

A few moments later the music stops, "Okay let see what you wrote down," he asks as he goes over to Robin's podium. "Your response was nothing, because you stuck the pen into your own hand," he says as he sees the pen in Robin's hand.

"I don't know how it happened, it just one," he begins to say until Alex twist the pen causing Robin to scream in pain.

"Don't come back," the host threatens as he walks over to Adam, "Mr. Sandler your response is Abbie Doobie," he says puzzled by the actor's response.

"Abbie Doobie, Abbie Doobie," Sandler began to say in a sing song voice as Alex went over to Klemper and Sean's podium.

"What have you written down, Mr. Klemper, Mr. Connery," he asks as the two reveals their answer. "Your response is 'will you be my friend' and you wagered 'you Canadian Ponse' how nice," he says massaging his temples as Connery laughs at the frazzled host.

The host was about to close the show, when Walker's guards storm the set and dragged Trebek off to jail.

"Looks like the ponse forgot to pay his parking tickets," Connery laughed as the lights went out ending another show.

**Up Next The Masters: Clockwork, Freakshow, and Michael Keaton**


	8. The Masters

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: thank you to all who reviewed this series.**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: I'm glad you liked that that was one of my best ideas so far.**

**Chapter VIII: The Masters**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant is from the Ghost Zone where he works as the master of time, please welcome Clockwork," he said as the camera zoomed to the ghost who gave an all knowing smile to the audience as changed into an old man and back to a child. Our second contestant is from Walla Walla, Washington, but usually works in Amity Park, Illinois as a ringmaster for the Circus Gothica, please welcome Freakshow," he said the podium where the man was standing.

"Come one, come all and see the game show where the world's topsy turvy and to win the prize you need to ask the right questions. Hurry, hurry," the weird man announces before the camera zoomed to the third podium.

Our final contestant is an actor best known as Batman, please welcome Michael Keaton," he says as the camera zooms to Michael who mouths the words, 'I'm Batman,' to the audience as the camera zooms away to the host's podium.

"Now here is the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," Johnny says as Alex walks out dejectedly.

"Yes and welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy, I am Alex Trebek and the only reason I am here is that Skulker forced me at gunpoint," he said as Skulker appears from the shadows aiming a large ecto-gun at the host and smiling diabolically. "Before we begin, I would like to say that Mr. Clockwork and Mr. Freakshow signed a document that said they will not use their powers over time and reality to alter the game in their favor so this will be a fair game," Alex says looking at the Master of Time and the ring master. "Now the cat…," he says before Clockwork buzzes in, "Yes, Mr. Clockwork," Trebek asks.

"The categories will just be an inane collection of trivia that will be forgotten in a matter centuries. Trust me, I know everything," the time keeper says smiling.

"Thank you for tha..," Alex says before Freakshow buzzes in, "Yes, Mr. Freakshow," he asks the man.

"For a mere 10$ you can have your fortune told by the all seeing Clockwork. Do you want to know when you'll find love, when you'll win the lotto, and other questions concerning your destiny? All for just ten bucks," he says pointing to Clockwork.

"Thank you for the comment, Mr. Freakshow. Now the categories are: P.T. Barnum, Horology, Midways, Coney Island, Theme Parks, World History, and Science Fiction. Clockwork you're first," Trebek says tiredly.

"I shall take World History for 100," Clockwork says with a smile.

"For 100, the answer is 'This war took place in 1812,'" he says as Freakshow buzzes in, "Yes, Freakshow," he asks the man.

"Hurry, hurry, and see all of human history unfold before your eyes. Every war, every treaty played out before your…" he says before time runs out.

"Anyone else, yes Mr. Keaton," Alex says as the actor buzzes in.

"What is Joel Schumacher's pathetic attempt at a Batman movie," the actor says with contempt.

"No, anyone, the answer was the War of 1812. Clockwork the board is still yours," he says as Freakshow buzzes in again. "What is it, Mr. Freakshow," he says getting upset at the interruptions.

"Come one and all to see the shocking Schumacher and his world of horrors. The city lighted in a neon and blacklight nightmare inhabited by strange creatures. The fans and critics hate it, but he loves it. Hurry and see this curiosity," he announces to the audience.

"You know, why don't we take a break and when it come back we'll start Double Jeopardy," he says as the director yells cut and the lights go out.

Alex goes to tell the contestants something but is stopped when he hears, "NOT SO FAST TREBEK," from the audience.

" I wish you would go away Mr. Connery," he says hoping that Desiree would grant his wish but nothing happens. "Ah, come on that's not fair. This twit makes a wish and the creepy lady grants his but when I want one granted she's nowhere to be found," he says upset by the ghosts absence.

"Don't feel bad Trebek, I feel the same way when I was kicked out of your mother's nursing home," the actor says laughing at the host's misfortune.

"Come one, come all and see the Amazing Sean Connery. He mocks, he laughs, and belittles the host. Come one and all and see him, when it comes to insults he knows the most," Freakshow announced as Connery walked over to his podium.

"Your name says it all, laddy," Connery says as he writes his name below Freakshow as the lights went back on.

"Welcome back to Celebrity and because that freaky lady didn't come and grant my wish we are joined by Sean Connery. So we will just skip to Final Jeopardy. The category is first grade math problems. All you have to is write a math problem a first grader will understand, that is all," he says as the lights go out and the contestants began to write.

"All right let see what you wrote down, Clockwork," he says as the music stops and he walks over to the ghost's podium, "and you wrote down some formula that is too complicated for a first grader to understand," he says looking at the string of numbers.

"A thousand years from now they will," the master of time says confidently.

"Great, let see what Freakshow and Sean Connery wrote down," Trebek says as they reveal their response. "0+0-00, that is a problem a first grader would understand so you answered correctly," Trebek says in a hurry.

"Don't you want to see what we wagered," Connery asks the host wryly.

"Will you assure me that it is still a number," Alex asks worriedly.

"Oh don't worry, it's still a number," Connery says while Freakshow stifles a laugh as Connery reveals his wager turning their math problem into the word 'poop,' "It's still a number, number two," the actor says triumphantly.

"This must be a proud day for both your families," Trebek says as we walks over to Michael Keaton. "Your response was 'I hate Val Kilmer' and you wagered 'I hate George Clooney,'" he says in exasperation.

"I'm Batman," the actor declares proudly.

"No you're not. Well that does it for Celebrity Jeopardy can I please go back to my cage now Skulker?" the host as asks as the hunter leads him back to the Ghost Zone Zoo and the lights go out.

**Up Next So Funny It's Scary: Phil Donahue, Fright Knight, Tom Cruise**


	9. So Funny, It's Scary

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: thank you to all who reviewed this series.**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: I'm glad you liked it Thank you for the correction but actually it's supposed to be 'come one' Freakshow is calling the audience to see the attraction like a sideshow owner.**

**Chapter IX: So Funny, It's Scary**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant is known for his talk shows, please welcome Phil Donahue," Johnny says as the camera zooms to the talk show king who waves at the audience. "Our second contestant id from the Ghost Zone, where he works as personal assistant to Ghost King, please welcome the Fright Knight," he says as the camera zooms to Fright Knight.

"Prepare to face your worst fear," the specter says as the camera zooms away to the final podium.

"Our final contestant is an actor who likes to wear sunglasses indoors, please welcome Tom Cruise," he says as the Tom poses before the camera before it zooms away to the host's podium.

"Now here is the host Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," Johnny as a defeated Alex came out from backstage.

"Yes and welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy, I am Alex Trebek and the only reason I am here is that Skulker and Walker won't let me kill myself. So are you ready to play Mr. Donahue, Fright Knight, Mr. Cruise," he says hoping for a normal game this time.

"In a world where we fear death, we also fear the one thing that would give us comfort, ghosts. We reject them as myths yet look around, I am on a show that has its stars ghosts..," Donahue says to Trebek.

"I shall be triumphant or you will face the Soul Shredder," Fright Knight threatens as his eyes glow green.

"What I can say, it's great to be here on Jeopardy and what is up with this guy, Fright Knight, it rhymes," Tom says laughing like a maniac.

"Fabulous let's look at the categories they are: Holidays, Mediaeval Politics, Vampires, Continents, Food, Name that Ghost, and Ultimate Enemy. Mr. Donahue you're up first," he said turning to the actor.

"I'll take, Ultimate Enemy for 100," he tells the host, "but who is the Ultimate Enemy, he…" he begins to say until Trebek cuts him off

"Fine, Ultimate Enemy for 100. This fast food place is where Danny's family and friends were killed at," Trebek reads. "Yes, Tom Cruise," he says as the actor buzzes in.

"I got it, Arby's," Cruise yells at the host.

"No you don't got it," Trebek says to the actor, his eyes rolling.

"NO, YOU DON'T GOT IT! GET IT!" Cruise shouts in Trebek's face.

"The Board is still yours, Mr. Donahue but I shall choose for you, Holidays for 200. The answer is: This October 31 Holiday I involves Pumpkins and black cats," he says as Donahue buzzes in, "yes, Phil Donahue," Trebek acknowledged the talk show host.

"October 31, a harmless holiday or a night of evil; kids go trick-or-treating unknowing that real monster could be lurking right behind the door," he says as the buzzer goes off.

"The answer was Halloween, how could not know that Fright Knight, you are the Spirit of Halloween," Trebek berates the spirit who didn't answer at all.

"YOU DARE INSULT ME TREBEK! YOU SHALL PAY!" he yells as he takes out his sword and stabs the host making him vanish into thin air.

Soon Trebek finds himself at an apartment, "Where the heck am I?" the host asks curiously as he looks around at the strange room. "This has to be better then Jeopardy" he says as he hears a knock at the door.

"Yes," he says as he walks over to the door and peers through the peep hole.

"It's the landlord, your new roommate is here Trebek," he says as the host opens the door and stares in terror as he sees who his s roommate is.

"NO NO NO ANYBODY BUT HIM!" he yells as Sean Connery walks into the room.

"We're bunkmates you greasy haired ponse," the actor says before everything vanishes and Trebek is back on Jeopardy.

"What happened," Trebek asks as he looks around into the studio in confusion.

"I had sent you to a realm where you lived out your worst nightmare, but this guy threatened to put me back in my pumpkin if I didn't bring you back," Fright Knight said pointing to Sean Connery who was standing next to him.

"I missed you Trebek," Connery said laughing at the host.

"Why don't we just skip ahead to Final Jeopardy, the category is: letters all you have to do is write down a letter, any letter you can think of," he says as the lights go down and the music starts to play.

A moment later the music stops, "let's see what you wrote down," he says as he walks over to Phil Donahue who reveals an incredibly long tirade on literacy and the importance of the alphabet, "you are nowhere close," Trebek says.

"Ah, come on," Donahue complains as Trebek moves on to Fright Knight and Sean Connery.

"What did you two write down," he asks as they reveal a drawing of Fright Knight killing the host, "okay that is NOT a letter," he tells them as Connery laughs at him as he goes to Tom's podium, "Mr. Cruise, you wrote down 'go' and you wagered 'for it' go for it. You certainly did," he tells the actor who begins to shout at the host.

He turns to the audience, "Well that does it for another game of Celebrity, okay Walker take me away," he says as the ghost warden comes out and hauls the host away as his men shoot the cameras so no one at home can see them take Alex to jail.

**Up Next Heartbreakers: Johnny 13, Valerie, and Nicolas Cage**


	10. Heartbreakers

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: thank you to all who reviewed this series.**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: I'm glad you liked it. If he's in his cage that means he's away from Sean Connery, so he wants to get back in it as soon as possible.**

**Chapter X: Heartbreakers**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant is from the Ghost Zone where he works as 'professional ladies' man' please welcome Johnny 13," he says as the ghost zooms in on his motorcycle and winks at the girls in the audience (much to the irritation of Kitty who is in the audience). "Our second contestant is from Amity Park, Illinois where she attends Casper High School and is an amateur ghost hunter, please welcome Valerie Gray," he says as the camera zooms to Valerie's podium where she comes in on her hoverboard and waves at the audience.

"Our final contestant is an actor, please welcome Nicolas Cage," Johnny Gilbert says as Nicolas strikes a weird pose for the audience.

"Now please welcome the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," he says as Trebek is lead out to the studio by Walker's guards.

"Yes and welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy; I am Alex Trebek and as you can see I am forced to do this as part of my punishment for breaking the rules. So are you ready to play Johnny, Valerie, and Nicolas," he asks the contestants trying to mentally come up with a way to get away from Walker's cops.

"Yeah sure why not pops," Johnny says arrogantly.

"You bet, Alex," Valerie says happily.

"Just one thing, why is that guy floating and gray is he like a hologram or something," Nicolas asks trying to comprehend what's going on.

"He is a ghost, Mr. Cage, this is the Danny Phantom edition of the game, your opponents are from Danny Phantom," Alex explains, "why don't we just see what the categories are: Romance, Ghosts of England, Ghostbusters, Spiritualism, Bodies of Water, The Current President, and letters before B. Mr. 13 you're up first," he says looking towards Johnny.

"I'll take the Romance for whatever you got," he says casually not even looking at the host.

"Fine Romance for 100, this famous fictional lover is synonymous with a ladies' man," Alex reads as Nicolas buzzes in, "Yes, Mr. Cage," he says turning to the actor.

"Wait a second, so are you saying that ALL the contestants are dead, freaky," he says astounded by the revelation.

"No, but some are, now to do you have response or not," Trebek says getting upset at the actor.

"Yes, wait, no," Cage says blankly as the buzzer goes off.

"The answer was Don Juan," Trebek says as calmly as possible.

"I fell asleep in History class, pops," Johnny says nonchalantly.

"We never learned about…," Valerie begins to say as Cujo phases through the wall and onto the stage wrecking everything in sight. "You're going down ghost," she says as she transforms into the Red Huntress and chases after the ghost dog.

"Hey look a green dog," Nic says laughing at Cujo who comes after the actor, "Whoa, it's another hologram," he says not realizing the danger he's in.

"Why don't we take a break and come back to Double Jeopardy," he says as the director yells cut and he goes to see if Skulker and Walker will let him kill himself now.

Once Alex is gone, Johnny goes into the audience. "Hey Kitty, did you see me show that Trebek square who's boss," Johnny asks as he walks up to his girlfriend confidently who snubs him.

"I only saw you flirting with that Valerie girl and all the girls in this audience, I thought you said you'd change," he tells her boyfriend coldly.

"Ah, come on Kitten, I was just having fun," Johnny pleads with his girl who remains silent. 

"Let the kid have his fun lass," a voice said from nearby as Sean Connery approaches the ghost

"Who are you," Johnny asks suspiciously.

"The name's Sean Connery," he says acting like a gentlemen, "I've come to help you out, laddy," he says explaining himself.

"You might cramp my style, pops," Johnny says dismissively.

"You like to insult Trebek and get ladies, boy?" he asks the spirit with a smile.

"Yeah, why," Johnny replies curiously.

"Then we'll get along just fine," the actor said walking up to the podium as Trebek came back. "Hello, you ponse," yells at Alex.

"Oh good, you're here," he says as the camera turns on again, "welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy as you can see we are once again joined by Sean Connery and because of that we shall skip to final jeopardy. The category is, oh come on why would they do this to me," Trebek cries out as he reads the card, "Famous Mothers," he says painfully.

Connery laughs, "My day has come," he declares victoriously pleased by the category.

"I'm not giving you that satisfaction, the new category is 'Are you alive' all you have to do is write down if you're alive or not, you would have to be a complete moron to mess this up," he says as the music starts.

A few moments later the music stops, "let see how you messed this up," he says as walks over to Johnny 13 and Sean Connery. "Mr. 13 and Mr. Connery are you alive," he asks them as they reveal their answer. "You're response is 'what do you think' and you wagered 'you Canadian Ponse' how nice," he says as he walks over to Valerie. "Ms. Gray you have written down nothing as your screen is covered in dog slobber and half eaten, beautiful," he says walks over to Nicolas' podium. "Mr. Cage, your podium is gone," he says astonished.

"It just don't know what happened, I'm confused," he says with blank expression on his face.

"Well that does it for Celebrity Jeopardy, now if you excuse me it's feeding time at the zoo and it's monkey chow day. Mr. Skulker, whenever you're ready," he says as Skulker appears and leads the host away as the lights go out and Connery laughs at the hapless host.

**Up Next Misery Loves Company: Spectra, Martha Stewart, and Nocturne**


	11. Misery Loves Company

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: thank you to all who reviewed this series.**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Thanks for informing of that error, the rest of the chapter is up now.**

**Chapter XI: Misery Loves Company**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant is from the Ghost Zone where she works as cosmetic expert and psychologist, please welcome Spectra," he says as the camera zooms to the podium where the ghost smiles at the audience malevolently. "Our second contestant is from Jersey City, New Jersey and recently got out of jail, please welcome Martha Stewart," he says as the camera zooms to the domestic diva who smiles and waves at the audience.

"Our final contestant is from the Ghost Zone where he works as the Master of Dreams, please welcome Nocturne," Johnny says as the ghost appears behind his podium from nowhere just as the camera zooms away to the host's podium.

"Please welcome the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," he says as Trebek walks out with Skulker close behind.

"Yes and welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy, I am Alex Trebek and the only reason I am here is that Skulker says I need to get out of my cage more often and he enjoys Jeopardy and made me come here. Are you ready to…," he says before Spectra buzzes in. "Yes Spectra," he says with a sigh.

"Look at yourself Trebek, you pathetic little creature. You thought you would be famous but here you are years later hosting Celebrity Jeopardy. You're pathetic Trebek even Sajak makes more than you," she laughs as the insults make her younger.

"Thank you for that pep talk, Ms. Spectra. Now the categories are: Famous Sigmunds, The Mind, In Your Dreams, Sleep, Nocturnal Animals, Things that Go Bump in the Night, and Psychology Today. Spectra you're up first," he says turning to the ghost.

"I'll take Famous Sigmunds for 100, you pathetic excuse for a primate," she says laughing at the host.

"Okay, for 100, this Sigmund might say it's all in your head," he reads the card as Martha Stewart buzzes in first. "Yes, Martha Stewart," he says hoping for once this would an orderly game.

"I was once worked with the famous Sigmund Carlson to create a cozy line of table coasters for tea drinkers," she tells Trebek.

"Sorry that is incorrect anyone, the answer we were looking for was Sigmund Freud," Alex says sighing at the contestant's stupidity.

"It'll take more the Freud to fix you Trebek," Spectra taunts Trebek who just sighs.

"Why don't we take a break and when we come back start Double Jeopardy," he says as the director yells cut and Trebek goes backstage.

"Why are you so mean to Trebek, the poor man is only trying to do his job. It reminds me of how I was persecuted for my business my Imclone," Martha asks the female ghost.

"Human misery makes me younger and Trebek is the Fountain of Youth," she says laughing.

"Hmm, human misery, I wonder if I could bottle it and sell it at K-Mart," she thinks to herself smiling happily. "I could say the idea came to me in a dream," she says laughing.

"Please, I've seen your dreams, I've lost my bedtime snack numerous times because of it," Nocturne complains sticking his tongue.

Spectra was about to say something when she heard someone clapping, "who's there," she asks cautiously.

"Top notch insulting, lass couldn't have done better myself," Sean Connery says as he emerges from the audience and walks up to Spectra.

"Who are you," she asks cautiously as Connery writes his name on the podium.

"Sean Connery, I think together we can Trebek's life a living nightmare," he says just as the host walks out again to start the show.

"Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy and oh good Sean Connery is here so for the sake of my sanity we'll skip ahead to Final Jeopardy. The category is: anything, all you do is write anything. I don't care what," he says as the lights go out and the music starts.

A moment later, the music stops, "let's see what you what you wrote down, Sean Connery and Spectra," he says as they reveal their answer. "Your response is 'I'm sorry Alex'" he says amazed by the answer.

"I know I've been hard on you lad, but it's all in good fun and I'd like to apologize for my behavior, it's uncalled for and takes the spotlight away from the Danny Phantom stars, excellent show by the way, and I would like to start a new," Connery says seriously.

"I don't know what to say, let's wagered friend," he says as Sean reveals the rest of the message. "Trebek is such a ponse, I don't believe I fell for that," he says as Spectra and Connery laugh at him while he heads to Martha's podium.

"Martha Stewart, your response is a recipe for apple pie," he says baffled, "and you wagered 'the New England Yellow-Throated Warbler'," he says confused.

"It's my favorite bird," Martha says with a smile.

"Fabulous," he says as he walks over to Nocturne who uses his power to put Trebek to sleep and put a dream helmet on him.

"Sleepwalkers, form," he yells as his Sleepwalkers form and put everyone to sleep and places dream helmets on the audience. "Soon, I shall be invincible," he says as he begins to harvest the people's dream as the lights go out ending the show.

**Up Next It Can't Get Any Weirder: French Stewart, Sam, and Bertrand**


	12. It Couldn't Get Any Weirder

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: Now that I finished my latest fic, I'll be starting working on a batch of these oneshots. Sorry for the delay and hope you like them.**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Oh yeah, Spectra who feeds on human misery and Connery torturing Trebek that is Alex's worst nightmare. I'm glad you like the series, my friend.**

**Chapter XII: It Couldn't Get Any Weirder**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant is an actor known for his role on _3__rd__ Rock from the Sun, _please welcome French Stewart," Johnny says as the camera zooms to the first podium where Mr. Stewart waves at the audience. "Our second contestant is from Amity Park, Illinois where she attends Casper High School, please welcome Sam Manson," he says as the camera to zoom to Sam whose holding up a 'Save the Frogs' sign in the air and zooms away. "Our final constant is from the Ghost Zone, where he works as a social worker/doctor, please welcome Bertrand," Johnny says as the camera zooms off to the ghost who scowls at the audience.

"Now please welcome the host Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," the announcer says as the camera zooms to the podium where Trebek slowly walks out escorted by Walker's guards.

"Yes and welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy, I am Alex Trebek and the only reason I am here is that Walker thought this would a 'fun and entertaining' punishment. Are you ready to play French Stewart, Sam, and Bertrand," Trebek asks his guests hoping this would a sane game.

"You bet and Ghosts what a scrumptious idea," French says happily as Trebek rolls his eyes.

"I'm merely using this as a vehicle for my 'Save the Frogs' campaign," Sam says in her usual tone of voice.

Bertrand says nothing but sniffs indifferently at the audience.

"Fabulous, let's look at the categories," Trebek says before French interrupts him, "yes, Mr. Stewart," he asks upset.

"I must say that this Danny Phantom edition is absolutely adorable and…," he says before Trebek cuts him off.

"That's enough, now the categories are…," he says before Sam buzzes in, "Yes, Ms. Manson," he asks trying to keep his cool.

"What gives you the right to silence him, this is free country and I won't have you infringe on his right to free speech with your Socialism!" Sam shouts at the host angrily.

"As I was saying the categories are: Famous Couples, Coffee named for Monks, Famous Roberts, the Color Red, 2 2, Famous Phantoms, and How Many Fingers Am I Holding Up. French Stewart you're up first," the host says praying for normalcy.

"Ok, I shall pick, the color red for three hundred," the actor says crazily looking at the board and fidgeting.

"Fine, Red for 300, blood is the color," Trebek says as trying to contain his frustration, "Yes, Mr. Stewart," he says rolling his eyes.

"I believe the answer is onions," the actor says excitedly before the buzzer rings.

"No, the answer is not onions. Sam, Bertrand, anyone….and the answer we were looking for is red," Alex sighs , "French the board is still yours but I shall pick for you, in the category 2 2 for 300 the answer is 4," he said with a sigh as Bertrand buzzed in, "Yes, Bertrand," Trebek said hopefully.

"What is a decaf mocha cappuccino," the ghost answered happily.

"No the answer is not….yes, Mr. Stewart," Trebek said wearily as he turned to the actor.

"I could go for one of those, they go especially well with soy burgers," French said happily.

I…," Alex began to say but was cut by Sam who began to talking about Vegetarianism so Alex turned to the audience, "You know what why don't we take a break while I go kill myself," he said as the lights went down and Trebek walked off the stage.

He went to his dressing room and took out his gun, "this is it, I can't take anymore," he said as he went to shoot himself but it was blasted from his hand.

"What do you think, you're doing Trebek," a voice boomed as he turned around and saw Skulker standing in behind him.

"Please Skulker, I can't take this anymore, I'll let you stuff and mount me on your wall just let me end this insanity," the host pleaded with the hunter.

"are you getting, you're the biggest attraction at the Zoo, the wild Game Show Host. You'll be the main attraction at the new petting zoo. Now come on and finish the show," Skulker said pointing a gun at the host and Alex walked back to the set.

The music started and as the lights came on Alex spoke, "Welcome back to celebrity, since Skulker won't let me die why don't we…Mr. Connery, why do you come here?" noticing the actor was standing next to Bertrand.

"I was just telling them how my ancestor, Seamus MacConnery, invented this game show," the Scotsman told the host.

"Mr. Con..," Trebek began to say before he was cut off.

"Don't give me your lies, man, you know all too well that your ponse of an ancestor stole from it him and sold it to the welsh," Sean tells the host boisterously.

"You know what, as much I want as to hear about 'Canada invaded Scotland in 346 BC' why don't we skip a head to final Jeopardy," Trebek says ignoring Connery's rambling turning to the board, "The category geography, 'this river is named after Colorado,'" Trebek says as the music starts and the contestants write down their answers.

"Let see what you written down, French Stewart, you've wagered threeve, a combination of three and five stunning and you wagered Texas with a dollar sign, how nice," Trebek says as he walks over to Sam.

"Ms. Manson, you response is 'save the…' and you wagered 'frogs!' ah, the joys of hosting a game show," Trebek said as he walked over to Bertrand and Sean Connery.

"Mr. Bertrand and Connery your response is 'Alex Trebek' and you wagered 'is scared of his girlfriend' how nice," he sighed, "Since no one…," he began to say before he was shot by Walker's guards.

"Come on, Trebek you have a date with Warden," one of them said as the restrained the host destroyed the cameras and flew off with the host ending the show.

**Up Next: Generational Gap- Vlad's Vultures, Keanu Reeves, and Youngblood **


	13. Generation Gap

**Celebrity ****Jeopardy****: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun.**

**Author's Notes: ****Thank you to all who reviewed the fic. **

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro:****You're welcome my friend, this is my funniest one yet. Glad you like the fic**

**Chapter ****X****I****I****I: ****Generation Gap**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first group of contestants is from the ghost, where they are retirees and like to wear Fezzes please welcome, Vlad's Vultures," Johnny said as the camera zoomed to the first podium where the vultures were perched.

"Hey this isn't Florida, they said we getting a trip to Florida. I told you not to trust anyone from the sunshine travel company," the leader of the trio, Jeroboam, scolded his comrades.

"It's not my fault, I told you we should have taken that expensive plane," the second one, Jerebai said as the three birds start fighting each other as the camera zooms away.

"Our second contestant is an actor who likes balloons, please welcome Keanu Reeves," Johnny says as the camera focuses on the actor.

"Hey," Keanu says as the camera zooms away to the third podium.

"Our final contestant is from the Ghost Zone, where he thinks grownups are yucky, please welcome Youngblood.

"Ahoy, maties, I come to win me some…uh…uh…," he says turning to his parrot.

"Booty," the bird tells his master who starts giggling.

"You said 'booty'," the pirate kid laughs uncontroablly at the word as the camera zoomed away.

"Now, please welcome the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," Johnny says as Alex comes walking with a helmet cam on his head.

"Yes, welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy, I am Alex Trebek and if you wondering what this is on my head, this is my Trebek Cam so Skulker can know when I try to commit suicide," the host says pointing to the camera.

"What's 'suicide'?" Youngblood asks his parrot who tells him the definition of the word. "Why didn't he just say that?" the pirate asks confused.

"Why don't we just start with the categories they are: Birds, Hitchcock Movies, Johnny Depp Sails Again, the Joker- that is where I show you a picture and you tell if it's the Joker, will this kill you if you eat it, and Nick, Jr. Ghost Vultures you're up first," he says turning to the squabbling squabs.

"What does he want us to do," the third vulture, named Jaakobah, asked confused as he tilted his sunglasses looking at the board.

"He wants you to pick a category, you relic," Jeroboam tells his friend slapping him the beak, "I told you to take a nap before we came but you never listen to me," he snaps.

"Don't tell me what to do, I'm 2008 years old and don't take orders from geezers," Jaakobah snapped as he growled at the leader.

"Don't you insult me, I'm the leader and I say pick a blasted category so we can go home and watch Perry Mason," the leader snapped again as the host sighed.

"Fine, _Moses, _I'll take the middle one," Jaakobah says pointing to the category 'The Joker.'

"For how much?" Trebek asked relieved that the game was finally beginning.

"How much is it?" Jaakobah asked confused staring at the board.

"No, you idiot, he means how much money do you want if you win. Honestly, why did I have die with you two morons and if you call me Moses one more time, I'll punch you so hard you'll wake up in the dark ages," Jeroboam threatens his friend.

"Oh, all of sudden you're God and know everything, well excuse for being a humble mortal ghost and I'll call whatever I want, Moses!" Jaakobah yelled back only to be met with Jeroboam's wings.

"I warned you about that, I told you not to call me Moses, but do you listen, no. Now you're going to get it. Tell me how the Renaissance is," Jeroboam says laughing.

"How about for 200, is this the Joker," Trebek says showing a picture of Cesar Romero as the Joker, "Yes Youngblood," Alex asked the child ghost.

"Arr, matey, that be not the Joker," the specter said talking like a pirate.

"Uh, I think you're supposed to answer in the form of the question," the parrot told his master.

"Answer in the form of the question, that makes no sense," Youngblood told his friend confused, "You either answer a question or ask one, you don't in the form of the question," the pirate argued back.

"Anyone what to answer, yes, Mr. Reeves?" Alex says as Keanu buzzes in.

"I would like you to know that I know kung fu," the actor tells Trebek.

"No you don't, the answer we were looking for is, what is yes that is the Joker," Trebek says wearily.

That is so _not _the Joker," Youngblood counters holding up a picture of the Joker from the newest batman film.

"You know, why don't we take a break so I can sell my soul to Satan," Alex said as he went backstage to make a deal with the Devil.

"Now look what you did, you sacred away the host," Jeroboam chided Jerebai, "I told not to argue with me," the leader shouted.

"Oh so now being Moses isn't enough, you have to rewrite the Ten Commandments as well. Well excuse me, lord, I did not know," Jerebai said mocking the leader by bowing to him.

"I warned you not to call me Moses, You want to meet Attila the Hun like that schnook over there," Jeroboam said ready to punch his other friend. Soon the two begin yelling at each in Serbian and a fight started.

"I didn't know this was the Geriatric Springer Show," A voice boomed as the birds stopped to see who said that.

"Hey look, it's Matlock," Jaakobah said finally coming to after his friend hit square across the beak.

"Since when does Matlock have a beard?" Jeroboam asked his friend angrily.

"Maybe he grew one in the new season," Jerebai chimed in.

"You don't watch the new season," Jaakobah told his friend angrily.

"That's because this Schmuck doesn't pay the cable bill. I told you a million times if you don't pay the bill we don't get a million and two stations," Jerebai accused pointing to Jeroboam.

"Who needs that many stations, I told you the three you get from the rabbit ears is all the channels you need. Why in my day, we had only one station, it was a comedian making fun of the Kaiser," Jeroboam tells his colleagues.

"HA! That was when you were in college; you know what they called the Bible when you were born? The News," Jaakobah said laughing but before the leader could punch him the voice spoke again.

"Please, we have a larger enemy, the ponse. The name's Sean Connery" the actor said walking up to the podium as Trebek returned.

"Stupid Satan…," Trebek mumbled as he walked to his podium and saw Connery, "great now we have four geezers," he says moaning.

"Hey we prefer to be called Duomillennialoctists," Jeroboam told the host proudly.

"Why don't we skip to final Jeopardy, the category is Continents and the answer is ASIA," Trebek says as the music starts.

After a few a moments, the music stops, "Okay Ghost Vultures and Sean Connery your answer is something in Serbian and you wagered more Serbian and the word 'ponse', how nice," Trebek says exhausted.

"You have a problem with Serbian," Jeroboam says as Alex walks away.

"Keanu Reeves, you wrote down 'Iced Tea' and you wagered 'Balloons' why are these losers attracted to me," Trebek says as he walks over to Youngblood. "Youngblood you're answer is 'Alex Trebek' and you wagered is a dope,'" how nice," he said massaging his temples.

"I like this kid's style," Connery said pointing to Youngblood, "Although I prefer to call you a ponse, you Canadian Ponse," Sean shouts, "You'll pay for your ancestor's thievery, come back here you rogue," he yells at Trebek.

"Believe me I already am and this all time we have. So if you excuse I have to be a petting zoo attraction," he says as Skulker comes and leads him back to his cage as the lights go off, signaling the end of another show.

**Up Next: ****Gardening Weather- Vortex, Undergrowth, and Frostbite**


	14. Gardening Weather

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic. **

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: You're welcome my friend, this is my funniest one yet. Glad you like the fic**

**Clueless Phantom: I'm glad you liked and hope you did well on your test.**

**Chapter XIV: Gardening Weather**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant is from the Ghost Zone where he is the ghost of weather, please welcome Vortex," Johnny said as the camera zoomed to the weather ghost.

"FRY YOU PATHETIC HUMANS!" the ghost laughed malevolently as he threw lightning bolts at the audience causing the lights to blink as the camera zoomed away.

"Our second contestant is also from the Ghost Zone where he works as environmentalist dedicated to destruction of the human race, please welcome Undergrowth," he said as the ground shook and the plant ghost appeared.

"I shall destroy this pitiful place so my children can grow," the demonic plant cackled as his vines sprawled across the stage.

"Our final contestant is from the Ghost Zone where he works as the leader of the Far Frozen People, please welcome Frostbite," the announcer said as the camera zoomed to the large yeti like creature who was holding up a sign with the words 'Long Live the Great One!' and waving to the audience.

"Now welcome the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," Johnny said as Trebek came out with Skulker walking beside him.

"Say your greeting, host," the hunter snarled aiming his gun at him smiling.

"Hello…and…welcome…to…Celebrity Jeopardy; I am Alex Trebek and as you can see Skulker is here to make sure I don't kill myself," Trebek said nervously with a smile.

"Talk to the contestants and introduce the categories," Skulker said pointing to the board smiling.

"I know, I know, please I promise I will not commit suicide if you just let me do the show," Trebek snapped at the ghost who nodded and vanished leaving Alex alone. "Sorry about that, now let's get started with the categories they are: The Bumble Snow Monster, Horticulture, Rankin Bass Christmas Specials, Luke Skywalker, Famous Italian Plumbers, and the Weather Channel. Vortex the board is yours," the hosts says looking at the meteorological menace.

"I'll take FRY-DAY for 100," Vortex said smiling.

"There is no category by that name," Trebek says looking at the board.

"THERE IS NOW," Vortex laughed as he hurled lightning bolts at the host, "FRY TREBEK," the ghost shouted setting the podium on fire.

"Please, just pick a category so we can go back to our lives," Trebek says crouching on the ground avoid the lighting.

"All right, Horticulture for 200," the weather maker sulks as he turns to the board.

"Fine, Horticulture, the answer is this word comes from the words 'plant' and 'destroy'," Trebek says as he noticed an angry look on Undergrowth's face. "Is there a problem, Undergrowth," he asks annoyed.

"Yes, I'll teach you to kill innocent plants," he said as he summoned his plants, "Here my children, eat the host," the ghost pointing to Trebek as he tied up and sealed in a pod. "This show is under the control of Undergrowth," the specter laughed manically as he walked up to the podium.

"You know that's not fair Undergrowth, that gives you an unfair advantage," Frostbite told the plant upset.

"Oh be quiet, you overgrown snowman," the plant snapped as Trebek screamed in his pod to be let out. "Very well," Undergrowth said as he freed Trebek from his prison.

"Finally!" The host proclaimed as the pod spit him out and he walked to his podium, "Why don't we take a break and come back to Double Jeopardy," he says as the lights go out so he can go take a shower.

"Hello, can we please turn up the heat, my leaves are wilting here," Undergrowth says noticing his leaves.

"Are you questioning my weather making skills," Vortex asks glaring at the botanical bad guy. 

"You better believe I am John Hope," Undergrowth sneered as he sent his vines after Vortex but he froze them.

"How dare you," Undergrowth shouts as he screams in pain.

"PLEASE WE ARE TRYING TO HAVE A GAME SHOW HERE," Trebek shouts as he comes back to the podium and, "Please can we act civilized," he says as he hears laughing.

"That's a fancy word Trebek, did you girlfriend teach you that word," the voice of Sean Connery bellows as the actor as he stands beside Vortex, "mind if I team up with you lad," he asks as Trebek massages his temples and the lights come back on.

"Welcome back to the Celebrity Jeopardy," the host wearily, "Sean Connery has decided to join us so we shall skip ahead to Final Jeopardy and the category is 'What Time is It' all you have to do is tell me what time it is," he says as the lights go down, the music plays, and the contestants start writing.

A few moments later the music stops, "Okay, let see what idiotic things you've written," he said as he walked over the Vortex and Sean Connery.

"Here's our answer," Connery said revealing what they wrote down.

"Your response is 'it is time for…' and you waged 'the ponse to fry' how nice," the host said as he walked over to Undergrowth, "Undergrowth, I asked what time it is and your response is 'time for' and you wagered 'humans to die' how inspiring," he said as walked over to Frostbite.

"Don't worry, my response is not a threat," Frostbite says smiling as Trebek moans.

"Why do I not believe that," he said as the Far Frozen leader revealed his answered.

"Your response it 'it is time for' and you wagered 'for the Great One to kick some ghost butt' why do I…," Trebek said until something hit him, "Hey…what…," he says as freezes like a statue and Skulker comes out.

"Come on Trebek the vet is here to examine you," the hunter said as he picked the host up and walked away as the lights went out ending another show.

**Up Next: Nerds, Witches, and Idiots- Sydney Poindexter, Paulina, and John Travolta**


	15. Nerds, Witches, and Idiots

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic. **

**Clueless Phantom: Glad you loved it and if you see Jazz at Harvard tell her I said hello.**

**Chapter XV: Nerds, Witches, and Idiots**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant is from the Ghost Zone where he attends Doppelganger High School, please welcome Sydney Poindexter," Johnny said as the camera zoomed to the first podium where the bane of bullies was standing.

"Hi dididley ho everyone," Poindexter said as he waved to the audience as the camera zoomed away to the second podium.

"Our second contestant is from Amity Park, Illinois where she is a student at Casper High School and enjoys wrapping boys around her pinky finger until they are mindless piles of goo. Please welcome Paulina," Johnny said as Paulina was finishing her makeup.

"Are we on yet, hi papa," she says squealing and waving, "and hello Invisobill, I'm dedicated this show…," she says before the camera zooms away.

"Our last contestant is an American actor who likes flying and L. Ron Hubbard, please welcome John Travolta," Johnny says as the camera zooms to the actor who's smoking a cigar before zooming away to the host's podium. 

"Now please welcome the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," the announcer says as Alex comes out followed by Walker.

"Yes, and welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy, I am Alex Trebek and…," the host began to say when Paulina buzzed in. "yes, Paulina," Trebek asks sighing.

"Who dressed you your great grandmother and what's with that stupid mustache," she tells the host making a face.

"Would you please refrain from insulting me, Paulina," Alex says as Walker pushes him to the ground.

"Talking back to the contestants is against the Rules," the warden said smiling.

"Thank you for…," he says before Travolta buzzes in, "Yes Mr. Travolta," he says getting up and brushing his jacket up.

"This reminds me of an L. Ron Hubbard book," the actor says.

"Hubbard isn't he that geek who was so pathetic that he started his own cult," Paulina asks sticking out her tongue.

"Hey, you're a bully," Poindexter said blasting Paulina to the ground until bedlam was unleashed.

Trebek had enough, "PLEASE," he said letting out a whistle causing everyone to stop, "thank you, now the categories are: Words That Rhyme With Dog; Will This Hurt- that is where I describe a situation and you tell me will it hurt; Is this the USA-that's where I show you a country and you tell if it's the USA; Famous Vlads; Wulf says-that's where I show you a video of Wulf speaking Esperanto and you tell me if it's an insult or not; Pirates; and One Letter Words. Sydney the board is yours," Trebek says as he looks at the nerdy ghost.

"Gee, um, this is hard, I'll talk Wulf says for 300," he says pointing to the category.

"Okay for three hundred," Trebek said as he turned to the board as Wulf appeared.

"_Saluton amiko, mia nomo estas Wulf kio estas via?_" the massive ghost said as the camera zooms back to the podiums just as Mr. Travolta buzzes in.

"John Travolta," Alex says turning to the actor.

"Is that a horror flick, because I love horror flicks," Travolta says taking a puff of his cigar.

"No, it's not a flick, it's Esperanto," Alex explains to him.

"I've never seen that movie before," he says as Paulina buzzes in.

"Yes, Paulina," Trebek says turning to the shallow witch.

"Did he just make fun of my new Estee Lauder lipstick?" she asks offended.

"No," Trebek says as he rolls his eyes, "why don't we take a break and return for Double Jeopardy," he says as the camera zooms out and the lights go out. "Now where is Satan's phone number, I want to see if I can my soul back for not keeping Sean away," he says as he hears laughter.

"Did, you just say my name you Canadian ne'er-do-well," a voice boomed as Sean Connery walked down to the stage and stood next to Poindexter.

"Who are you?" Paulina asked.

"Sean Connery, you know I was James Bond," the actor said smiling.

"Oh please _everyone _knows that James Bond has blonde hair," she tells him dismissively as he frowns.

"YOU!" Connery boomed at the host, "This is your doing Trebek, you ponses are trying to undermine and invade Scotland again, you won't get away with it," Sean said taking out a large sword.

"Mr. Connery where did you get that sword," Alex asks as the actor slices the host's podium in two. 

"Guy de Ponsè le Trebek may have succeeded in 364 BC, but you won't you devil-spawned answer jockey," he said as the host ducked the blade as the lights come back on.

"Welcome…back," he said as Sean tried to behead him, "to Celebrity Jeopardy and for the sake of my life we will skip to Final Jeopardy and the category is soup," he said revealing the category, "all you have to do is tell me your favorite soup," he says as the lights go down and the music starts.

"Okay, let see your answers," Alex says a few moments later as the lights come back on, "Syndey Poindexter, you wrote 'Bullies must die' you be a hit with the kids," Trebek says sighing, "and you wagered an egg cream," Trebek says as he goes over to Paulina.

"Paulina, you wrote 'my flawless' and you wagered 'skin' please tell me you're not a cannibal," Trebek says exasperated.

"Eww no, do you know that eating human meat is the leading cause of acne, that's why all the psychopaths are ugly," she informs the host.

"Thank you for sharing," he says going over to Travolta, "Mr. Travolta your response is 'Miso' good that is indeed a soup and you wagered, 'smarter than Trebek," Alex says sighing as Travolta laughs.

"Ah, come on, that's funny," he implores the frazzled host.

"Tune in tomorrow for another_ rousing_ episode of Celebrity Jeopardy," Trebek says as the lights go out and Walker leads him back to his cell.

**Up Next: Nerds, The Returd of Ferguson- Amorpho, The Diary King, and Burt Reynolds **


	16. The Returd of Ferguson

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic. **

**Garnet Sky: You'll be surprised who's next and I figured as much, who doesn't love Sean Connery.**

**Ravenna676: I'm glad you love the fic, Celebrity Jeopardy is one of my favorite SNL skits.**

**Acosta Perez: I know Paulina's perfect for Celebrity Jeopardy, she's stupid enough. Yes, **_**everyone **_**is against Alex Trebek.**

**Clueless Phantom: This has to be one of my best (although the Vultures were hilarious to write for) oh don't worry Sean **_**never **_**misses a chance to insult the little ponse.**

**TPcrazy: I'm glad you like the fic and don't worry I have something special****planned for the Cheesehead.**

**Jessica01: I know that's an old joke but I just write them I don't make them up, that's NBCs job.**

**Chapter XVI: The Returd of Ferguson**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant is from the Ghost Zone where he works as a prankster, please welcome Amorpho," Johnny says as the camera focuses on the ghost.

"Thank you Johnny, glad to be here," the ghost said turning into Trebek as the camera zoomed away to the second podium.

"Our second contestant is originally from Madison, Wisconsin but now lives in the Ghost Zone where he works in the dairy industry; please welcome the Dairy King," Johnny said as the camera zoomed to the miniature monarch.

"Well hey there, don't forget to drink your milk, it makes your bones strong and your teeth white," he says smiling as the camera zooms away as to the last podium.

"Our final contestant is an American actor who likes funny names, please welcome Turd Ferguson," Johnny says as the camera focuses on the actor once known as Burt Reynolds who was smiling.

"Now please welcome the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," the announcer says as Skulker brings the host out in a cage.

"Say your lines, game show host," the hunter says aiming his gun at the captive host.

"Welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy I am Alex Trebek and the reason I am in this cage is because I tried to sell my soul to Satan in exchange for getting rid of these idiots and Skulker found out and bought my soul from him. Now I belong to Skulker and the Ghost Zone petting zoo," he said sighing. "Are you ready to play Amorpho, Dairy King, and Mr. Ferguson," Trebek asks as the actor buzzes in.

"Yes, Turd," Alex asks frazzled already from having to endure the morons.

"That's not my name," Turd says pointing to the podium where he has 'Burt Reynolds' written on it.

"Once again Turd Ferguson has changed his name to 'Burt Reynolds'," he says as 'Burt' buzzes in repeatedly. "Yes, Mr. Reynolds," he asks upset and suffering from a headache.

"I think my buzzers broken," he says pressing it again and again.

"No it isn't" Trebek says between his teeth.

"Yeah it is it's not working," he says pressing it again.

"For the last time, Mr. Reynolds it….ahhh," Alex screamed as he was shocked.

"What was that for?" he asked Skulker angrily.

"Say the categories," the hunter says as he turns to board, "or rather, I'll say them," he says smiling. "All right ghosts and humans you get to choose from: 'Cal'cium; gouda or evil- that is where I say a word and you tell whether it's cheese or a comic book villain; Hunters; 1990s technology; yes- the answer will always be yes; and A- each answer will be the letter A," the hunter says as Burt rings in. "You, the weird human what is it," Skulker asks.

"Two things, one I fixed my buzzing thing and two what happened to the other one," he asks pointing to his buzzer laughing.

"Other what?" Skulker asks confused as his PDA goes off, "Go to _Wheel of Fortune _and answer puzzle on 'violet spined primates,'" he says as his rockets appear and he takes off.

"Hey look what I found," Reynolds says as he gets up and wheels Trebek's cage to the front with the shock remote. 

Amorpho transforms into John Cleese from _Monty Python's Flying Circus_, "That game show host is no more he has ceased to be," he says laughing.

"Who's that supposed to be," Reynolds asks pressing a button on the shock device shocking the hapless host.

"What happened," Trebek asks as he stands up.

"I guess the skit was wrong, it _will _go voom if you put 4,000 volts through it," Amorpho says before turning into Trebek, "you were about to start Single Jeopardy," he says before becoming his normal self his again.

"Right, Amorpho you're up first," he says turning to the ghost.

"I'll take yes for 100," he says looking at the board.

"Yes for one hundred, the answer is you're dead," Trebek says as Diary King buzzes in, "Yes Dairy King," he says hopefully.

"Now would the answer be Danish Blue, don't ya know," the ghosts says as the buzzer goes off.

"Ahh that's too bad, better luck next time," Reynolds says patting the ghost on the back laughing and buzzing in.

"Burt Reynolds," Alex says sighing.

"Look what I did to Old Floaty Guy here," he says turning the ghost around revealing a 'kick me' sign on his back. "Funny," he says chuckling and smiling.

"Hilarious, why don't we…," he says as Reynolds buzzes in again, "what is it, Mr. Reynolds," Trebek says looking up grumbling.

"What is _Footloose,_" the actor says smiling. 

"No," Trebek shouts.

"Yeah, good show," Reynolds says happily.

"I am going to call Satan and see if he will take me back and when we get back we will do double jeopardy," he says as the lights go out and he takes out his cell phone.

While he is dialing the Devil's number, he hears something, "Oh no," he gasps.

"Did your girlfriend get mad at you again," Sean Connery asks as he appears and stands next to Amorpho. "Mind if we team up laddy," he asks the ghosts.

"Not at all, laddy," the ghost responds as he turns into Sean Connery.

"Ah, I like your style," the real Sean tells the ghost as the lights come back on.

"Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy or as I now call it- the Ninth Circle of Dante's Inferno," he says about to go crazy. "As you see we are joined by Sean Connery, so for the sake of my sanity and soul, we will skip to ahead to Final Jeopardy. The category is your name, all you have to do is write your name and you win," he says as the music starts and the lights go down.

A few moments later the lights come back on, "and let get this over with," he says turning to Amorpho and Sean Connery, "Amorpho and Sean Connery your response is, Alex Trebek. I don't believe you can't even write your own name," the host says as we walked away.

"That's Sean Connery to you rogue and don't you want to know what we wagered," Amorpho Connery asked raising an eyebrow at the host.

"No!" Trebek says as Sean takes the zapper from Burt and zaps the host.

"What was that sonny boy," the real Connery asked laughing.

"FINE!" the host says in defeat, "You wagered 'is a ponse' stunning" he says as turning to the Diary King. 

"You'll like my answer Mr. Trebek, don't ya know," the ghost says as the host complains silently.

"Your response is 'Try the Gouda…' and you wagered '…it's dairy fresh' how nice," Trebek says turning to Burt Reynolds. "Your response is 'check out…' and you wagered '…the faceless guy's back,'" Trebek says the actor turns Amorpho over revealing another 'kick me' sign.

"Never gets old," Reynolds says laughing.

"Scintillating, tune next time for…good night mommy," he says as something sticks him in his rear and he falls unconscious.

"The vet's here for you check up, Trebek," Skulker says as he appears again and wheels the host away as the lights go out.

**Up Next: Dead and Hating It- Mel Brooks, Desiree, and Marcel Marceau **


	17. Dead and Hating It

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic. **

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Yes it is Trebek's worse nightmare. Wait till you see the next chapter. Happy Spring Break!**

**Chapter XVII: Dead and Hating It**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant is a comedian known for his films, please welcome Mel Brooks," Johnny said as the camera zoomed to the first podium where Mr. Brooks was.

"This is where we separate the Phans from those who just play Ghostbusters," Mel says as the camera zooms away to the next podium.

"Our second is contestant is from the Ghost Zone, where she works as a concierge, please welcome Desiree," Johnny says as the camera focuses on the ghost.

"What is your wish," the genie asks as the camera zooms away to third podium.

"Our final contestant is originally from France where he worked as a mime, please welcome Marcel Marceau," Johnny says as the camera focuses on the mime who is trapped in an invisible box as the camera moves to the host's podium.

"Now please welcome the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," he says as the host comes out escorted by Walker's ghost cops.

"Yes and welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy or as I call it a half hour of my life that I will never get back," he says Mel Brooks buzzes in.

"Yes Mr. Brooks," Trebek asks knowing where this is going.

"Alex Trebek, curious, are you related to Alphonso Trebecco," the comedian asks him curiously raising an eyebrow.

"Trebek is French not Italian," the host informs Mel sighing in frustration.



"Who's Alphonso Trebecco anyway," Desiree asks curiously.

"He was the most ruthless doge in all of Italy, he sought to control all of Europe," Brooks says ominously.

"Can we please get on with the game," Trebek asks as he turns to the board, "The Categories are: Butch Hartman; Famous Cosmos; People whose middle initial is Q; Chip Skylark Sings a Requiem- that is where Chip Skylark will sing a few lines from Mozart's Requiem and you tell me what the English translation is; how many legs does a snake have; vampire films; and Leslie Neilson does Danny Phantom- that is where I'll show you a clip of Leslie Nelson impersonating a Danny Phantom character and you tell me what character it is. Mel Brooks you're up first," 

"Hmm 8 categories to chose from," Brooks says looking at the board.

"Eight?" Desiree asks curiously.

"Sorry," Mel says rubbing his eyes, "Seven, categories and I shall my cue and take Q for 400," he says thoughtfully.

"Fine, People Whose Middle Initial is Q for 400. This Elementary School Teacher believes in magic and is spastic," Trebek says as Marcel buzzes in, "Marcel Marceau," the host replies.

The mime begins to 'run' from something like an alligator while pretending to climb a mountain.

"I don't think we can accept that as an answer," Trebek says as the buzzer starts and Brooks signals in. "Mel Brooks," Trebek says.

"I think that answer was right and you have better chance of animated this scalpel than counting the mime's answer as wrong," he said taking out a scalpel and showing it the host, "This game show is a bunch of doo-doo," he shouts sticking the knife into his leg as his eyes grow. "I wish I didn't do that," he says as tears roll down his face.

"Your wish is my command," Desiree says moving his arms as zaps Mel. Time suddenly flows backwards as everyone starts to talk really fast until he it gets to Mel Brook's rant.

"…You have a better chance of animated this…scalpel," Mel says as he noticing his blade is gone and in its place a gummy worm. "I love gummy worms," Mel said as he went to eat as the worm came alive and bit his tongue. "Ow, Ow, Ow," Brooks shouted as he pried the confection critter from his tongue and slammed it in the ground, "how dare that worm bite my tongue, _Voshta_!" he shouts as he stomps on the warm as the buzzer goes off.

"The answer we were looking for is Denzel Q. Crocker," Trebek says sighing, "why don't we take a break and return for Double Jeopardy," he says as the lights go out and he goes backstage.

"Mime, can you believe that Trebek is being controlled by a ghost," Mel says as Marcel begins to shake his head.



"Modern science, pish posh," Mel yells, "Look at Desiree, she's green, has a tail, and floats, can your modern science explain _Zat!_" he exclaims pointing to the ghost.

The mime shakes his head and acts like he is thinking.

"I'm a ghost _and _I can't explain _zat_!" Desiree replies.

Mel was about to say something when something startled him, "what was that?" Brooks says as Sean Connery walks onto the stages.

"I have a mystery for you, how can the world still exist after the ponse's birth," he says as he walks up to Desiree. "Hello there lass, what's a fine lady like you hanging around the ponse," he says suavely.

"I am Desiree, what is your wish," the ghost asks as Sean smiles evilly.

"I can have anything," he says as Desiree nods and he whispers his desire into her ear.

"So you wish it, so it shall be," the genie says as she waves her hand and Trebek, "Mr. Co…," he says as he sees a woman standing in the middle of the stage.

"ALEX," she yelled as he walked over to the host.

"Christy, what are you doing here," Trebek asks nervously.

"You said you were going to work not interviewing other women," Christy says as she slaps Trebek across the face.

"I can…," he says as Connery laughs, "You'll pay for this Connery," Trebek sneers.

"No, laddy _you'll _pay," Sean says as the host hides from his vengeful girlfriend.

"Why don't we skip ahead to Final Jeopardy and the category is: Pixies," he says as the lights go out and the music starts.

"Where are you Trebek?" Christy yelled as Trebek ran.

"I wish I was dead," he shouted as Desiree waved his arms and transformed into a ghost. "Hey, I'm a ghost," he said as the lights came back on and floated over to Mel Brooks. "Mr. Brooks, you wrote, 'behold the living human brain'" Trebek asks confused.

"Here, examine it," he says throwing a brain at the host but it phased through it.

"Okay, that was disturbing," Trebek said as he floated over to Desiree and Sean Connery, "Sean Connery, your response is: 'Dear Sean, I am madly in love with you signed Henrietta Trebek, oh no," he moans.



"That's right you ponse, I'm dating your mother," Sean says laughing madly.

"Marcel Marceau, you wrote down nothing because you running from an invisible swarm of killer bees," the host says as the mime races across the stage like a madman. "Tune in tomorrow for another…," he said as Walker appeared.

"Now that you're a ghost, I can lock you up for Eternity Trebek, come along," the warden says as he shackles the host and leads him away as the lights go out ending the show.

**Up Next: Breakfast Cereal- Alternate Timeline Hermit Vlad, Vlad Masters, and Toucan Sam**


	18. Breakfast Cereal

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic. **

**Garnet Sky: This one is going to be insane.**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the trio**

**Chapter XVIII: Breakfast Cereal**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant is from Madison, Wisconsin of an alternate timeline, where he mourns over his past misdeeds wishing he could undo them. Please welcome Hermit Vlad," Johnny says as the camera focuses on the dissolved Packers fan who stands in the shadows.

"Our second contestant is also from Madison, Wisconsin but now lives in Amity Park, Illinois where her works as mayor, please welcome Vlad Masters," the announcer said as the camera zoomed towards the billionaire who's holding a sign saying 'down with McCarthy, Go Home Burgher,' as the camera goes to the third podium.

"Our final contestant is from Battle Creek, Michigan where he works in the food industry, please welcome Toucan Sam," Johnny says as the camera zooms to the mascot.

"Part of a balanced breakfast," the bird says as the camera zooms to the host's podium.

"Now please welcome the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," Johnny says as the host comes out.

"Yes, this is Celebrity Jeopardy and I am Alex Trebek and the reason I am not a ghost is because I unwished to be dead so I could escape Walker's prison," he says wearily as Hermit Vlad buzzes in.

"Yes, Hermit Vlad," Trebek says rolling his eyes.

"If it is of any consequence, they went quickly and without pain," he says sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked confused.



"You were doing your Celebrity Jeopardy tournament of champions, if I recall young Daniel, Minnie Driver, and Box Lunch were the contestants along with Sean Connery who was mocking you," he says coldly. "However, Daniel wasn't Daniel, it was Dan in disguise and he had rigged the board to explode. Almost everyone died," he explains.

"What do you mean _almost _everyone," Trebek asks worriedly.

"Only you and Mr. Connery survived, but he was never the same. He was comatose for years and when he woke up, he thought he was the lost Dauphin of France and spent his days writing eloquent apologies to you. Once he wrote a thousand page book apologizing for his actions," the hermit tells the host.

"Really," Alex says as a faint smile plays on his face, "Let's get to the categories shall we," he says as Toucan Sam buzzes in, "Yes, Toucan Sam," the host asks.

"Fruit Loops now come in dark berry flavors," the bird says happily.

"We are not Fruit Loops," the two Vlads yell angrily.

"Right," Trebek says, "the categories are Marshmallows, the Rainforest, HG Wells Novels, Hermits, Post or Kellogg's- that is where I tell you a cereal and you tell me if it is made by Post or Kellogg's, It stays crunchy even in milk, and famous Pittsburghers," Alex says as present timeline Vlad buzzes in, "Yes, Mr. Masters," Trebek asks the man.

"This is a conspiracy by the Rooneys to humiliate the packers and you are the front man," the billionaire says before turning into Plasmius and blasting Trebek.

"Thank you for that, Hermit Vlad the board is yours," Trebek says turning to the old man.

"I'll take Marshmallows for 100," the hermit says as Alex sighs.

"Fine, for 100, this cereal has hearts, stars, and clovers, balloons, and blue moons," the host said as Toucan Sam buzzed in, "yes Toucan Sam," Trebek responds turning to the mascot.

"What are Boysenberry Fruit Loops," he responds as the buzzer sounds.

"I'm sorry Fruit Loops aren't the answer," Alex sighs as the Vlads growl angrily.

"Why don't we take a break and return for Double Jeopardy," Trebek said as the lights go out and he goes backstage thinking of the future but before he makes it to the back he hears someone laughing.

"What is the Senior Day at the zoo," the voice of Sean Connery says as the actor walks up on the stage and stands next to Hermit Vlad.

"Not even you can ruin my day Sean Connery," Trebek says happily as Connery raises an eyebrow. "I have just learned that you will be comatose in the future and when you wake up 

you'll think you're the lost Dauphin of France and write long apologies to me," the host told the actor smiling.

"I hate to burst your bubble laddy, but I changed the future. I stopped that explosion that renders me comatose and married your mother, you ponse," Connery says laughing.

"NO!" Trebek shouts pulling out his hair in anger.

"Come to daddy, sissy," Sean says laughing as the lights come back on.

"Welcome back to Celebrity…Jeopardy, as you can see we are joined by Sean Connery so well skip ahead to Final Jeopardy and the Category is The Nightmare Before Christmas," he says before revealing the answer, "Halloween Town celebrates this Holiday," he says as the music starts and the lights go out.

A few minutes later, the music stops, "lets get this over with," he said walking over to Sean Connery and Hermit Vlad, "Your response is 'The Wedding of…,' and you wagered, 'Sean and Henrietta Connery,'" the host reads mortified.

"I suspose you want an allowance you ponse," Connery bellows as Trebek moves away.

"Vlad Masters, your response is 'Maddie' and you wagered 'I love you' how romantic," Trebek said messaging his temples as he walks over to the cereal mascot. "Toucan Sam, your response is 'Follow' and 'Your nose," Alex says wearily.

"Fruit Loops come in six delicious flavors," the bird says as the Vlad's growl at him.

"WE ARE NOT FRUIT LOOPS!" they yell as the attack the mascot.

"That does it for another f…," Trebek says as he is electrocuted until he collapses as Skulker comes

**Up Next: Golden Years- Box Lunch, Skultech 9.9, and Jeff Goldblum**


	19. Golden Years

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic. **

**Garnet Sky: This one is going to be insane.**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the trio**

**Chapter XIX: Golden Years**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

"Our first contestant is from the Ghost Zone of the future where she is the daughter of the Lunch Lady and Box Ghost, please welcome Box Lunch," Johnny says as the camera focuses on the little girl who smiles at the audience.

"Would you nice people like a cookie?" she asks the audience as the camera zooms to the second podium.

"Our second contestant is also from the Ghost Zone of the Future where he works as a it's greatest hunter, please welcome Skultech 9.9," the announcer says as the camera focuses on the ghost.

"HA HA! IT IS US SKULTECH 9.9, POWERED BY ME TECHNUS, GHOST MASTER…," the Technus element of Skultech says as the camera goes to the third podium.

"Our final contestant is an actor who likes silence, please welcome Jeff Goldblum," Johnny says as the camera zooms in on the actor is doing some weird mediation stance as the camera goes to the host's podium.

"Now please welcome the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," Johnny says as the host comes out in chains followed by Walker.

"Yes and welcome to Celebrity Jeopardy, I am Alex Trebek and the reason I am in chains is because I tried to escape from Walker so…," he says as Skultech buzzes in. "Yes, Skultech 9.9," Trebek says as he rolls his eyes.

"YOU!" Technus rants glaring at the host, "You did this to us," the ghost yells.



"What are you talking about," Alex says getting fed up with the idiot parade.

"You were trying to escape from me, host when you accidently hit my self destruct button. The explosion was so powerful it transformed Technus into pure electrical energy which infected my armor," Skulker tells the host, "and now I will get my revenge, Trebek," he says aiming a gun at the host.

"How nice," Trebek says as he ducks behind his podium, "the categories for today are: Flies, Files, Dotcom mascots, Microsoft Strikes Back, Hybrids, iNeed- that is where you simply tell me if you need something, and Famous people with the last name Gates. Box Lunch, the board is yours," he says turning to the girl.

"Would you like a carrot stick, Mr. Trebek," she asks sweetly looking at the host.

"No, I would like you to pick a category," Trebek says.

"THEN FEEL MY WRATH MORTAL!" she yells as she turns into a box monster made of food boxes, "I hope we can still be friends," she says sweetly as she slams her fist on Alex's Podium as the host runs away.

"Jeff Goldblum, why don't you pick a category," Alex says looking at the actor.

"Um…well…let's see…this is Celebrity…Jeopardy…and this is also the Danny…Phantom edition. I see there are one, two, three, four, five, six…ah seven categories…and you are Alex Trebek…," he rattles on making weird gestures before Trebek stops him.

"Why don't I pick one for you, how about iNeed for 200- do you need anything?" Trebek asks as Skultech buzzes in. "Yes, Skultech 9.9," the host says acknowledging the hunter.

"What is we need you to die!" Skulker and Technus say in unison as Skulker raises his gun and aims at Trebek.

"Why don't we take a break and come back for Double Jeopardy," Trebek says as he runs backstage but is stopped when he hears a noise, "Oh no," the host moans as laughter fills the room.

"Running from children Trebek, this is a new low for you; you Ponse," the voice of Sean Connery booms as the actor comes on the stage and stands next to Skultech, "Look at this a two for one sale," Sean says laughing as the lights come back on.

"Welcome back to Celebrity Jeopardy, as you see we are joined by Sean Connery…," Trebek says as Sean buzzes in. "Yes Mr. Connery," Alex says wearily.

"That's daddy to you, you greasy haired rogue," the actor says laughing as Trebek rolls his eyes.

"Thank you for that Mr. Connery, the category is- is this a fork, all you have to do is tell me is this a fork," he says as the lights go out and the music starts.



"All right lets see what you wrote down," Alex says as he walks over to Box Lunch, "Box Lunch, your response is 'would you like…' and you wagered 'a peanut butter sandwich, how nice," he says going over to Skultech 9.9 and Sean Connery. "Skultech and Sean Connery, your response 'is prepare to die' stunning," he says as he starts to leave.

"Don't you want to see what we wagered," Sean asks raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"No," Trebek says as Connery reveals it anyway, "you wagered 'son' I think I am going to vomit," he says as the actor laughs at his humor while Trebek heads for Jeff's podium. "Mr. Goldblum, you wrote down nothing because you're apparently doing Tai Chi and your wager is nothing because of the same reason," he says sighing. "That does it for Celebrity Jeopardy now if you excuse I have parole hearing to attend," he says as the lights go out and Walker leads him backstage.

**Up Next: Foreigners and Ladies Men- Björk, Bullet, and Tucker Foley**


	20. Foreigners and Ladies Men

**Celebrity Jeopardy: Danny Phantom Edition **

**By: Hordak's Pupil**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom or SNL or Jeopardy, this is just for fun. **

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all who reviewed the fic. **

**Clueless Phantom: I'm glad you liked those last ones.**

**Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro: A pity for Trebek that future isn't going to happen.**

**Chapter XX: Foreigners and Ladies Men**

"Live from California, it's Celebrity Jeopardy, Danny Phantom edition!" the voice of Johnny Gilbert announced as the Jeopardy Logo flashed on the screen for a second before the jeopardy stage appeared, let's meet today's contestants," he continued as the camera zoomed to the podiums.

Our first contestant is from Finland where he works as a Tennis player, please welcome Björk," Johnny says as the camera zooms to the sports star where the stands saying something in Finnish.

"Our second contestant is from the Ghost Zone, where he works in Law enforcement, please welcome Bullet," the announcer says as the camera zooms towards the ghost cop.

"So far he is playing by the rules," Bullet informs the warden via his communicator as the camera goes to the third podium.

"Our final contestant is from Amity Park, Illinois where he attends Casper High School and hopes to be fabulously wealthy when he grows up please welcome Tucker Foley," Johnny says as the camera zooms in on the teen who's spraying on his cologne like there's no tomorrow and pans to the host's podium.

"Now please welcome the host of Jeopardy, Alex Trebek," he says as the host comes out followed by some ghost cops.

"Yes I am Alex Trebek and this is Celebrity Jeopardy or as I call it the Black Hole of network television. Are you ready… what is that smell," Trebek says as he pinches his nose in disgust and Tucker buzzes in, "Yes Mr. Foley," he asks the Team Phantom member.

"It's my body spray, Foley by Tucker Foley," the Technogeek tells the host who shakes his head before Bullet buzzes in.

"The human as a chemical weapon, get him," he yells as ghost cops swarm around Tucker and about to arrest before Trebek sounds the buzzer.



"PLEASE CAN WE JUST GET ON THIS GAME SHOW SO I CAN RESUME MY LIFE," the host yells as everyone settles down and he calms down," Thank you; now the categories are The Internet; Time's Man of the Year; People who are named Poo- all you have to guess the person's name; Dennis Franz- that is where you show me a picture and you tell me if it is Dennis Franz; Commodore 64; Wii; and Danny Phantom does impressions- that is where I will show you a video of Danny Phantom doing an impression of someone famous and you tell me who he's impersonating. Björk, you're up first," he tells the Tennis star.

"My veins look like little blue spiders," he says as Trebek rolls his eyes.

"Are you Finnish or insane, Bullet you pick," he tell the ghost.

"Fine, I'll take the impression one for 200," Bullet says as the host sighs.

"Fine for 200, Danny Phantom Impressions," he says as a video of Danny comes on. His normally white hair is dyed green and white makeup adorns his face with his lips painted red and smiling. His jumpsuit is purple with white in the middle.

"Wait till they get a load of me," Danny says trying to sound menacing and laughing insanely as the screen freezes and Tucker buzzes in.

"Yes, Mr. Foley," Trebek says turning to the geek.

"The inventor of the Apple Lisa," he says proudly as the buzzer rings.

"No, anyone else. We would have accepted either Jack Nickelson or the Joker," the host says, "why don't we take a break and return for double jeopardy," he says as the lights go out and he goes backstage to try to buy his soul back to Skulker so he can sell it to Satan.

"What's wrong Trebek did you girlfriend breakup with you," the voice of Sean Connery says as we walks up to the stage and gags, "goodness man, are you keeping corpses on this bloody stage," he exclaims coughing.

"No that's Mr. Foley body spray," Trebek informs the actor wearily.

"I think your mother wears it as well," Connery booms laughing, pleased with his insult.

"I'll have you know that…," he shouts before the lights come back on and he sighs, "I welcome our viewers back to Celebrity Jeopardy and as they can see we are joined by Sean Connery so we will skip ahead to Final Jeopardy," he says as Bullet buzzed and ghost cop swarm around the host.

"Alex Trebek, you're under arrest," he tells the host turning to Sean, "you, you're the host you are to finish this game according to the rules," he says as he goes off to incarcerate the host.

"All right ya sissies since that Canadian Rogue is gone, we're going to play the way the game was intended and not how his ancestor butchered it. So here 's what you do insult Trebek and you live," he says as the music starts and the lights go out.



A few seconds later, the music stops, "All right let's see what ya wrote," the actor says going over to Björk, "You, the weird one what did you write," he asks as the sports star wrote down a bunch of incoherent symbols. "I can't read this, you get to meet the Scottish Maiden," he says as two Scotsmen come out dressed in kilts and bring out a guillotine like device.

"I already have a girlfriend, how this isn't a maiden," the star says confused as he forced to the ground.

"Oh yes it is," as Connery signals as his henchmen to release the blade as the screen goes green.

"This scene has been censored by me, Technus, for being too bloody, in the meantime please enjoy my latest CD, 'Technus yodels Mozart's Requiem," but before the music starts the screen goes back to Jeopardy.

"Darn the Technus Communications Commission, ya missed the best part. Anyhow, you the nerd what you write down," Sean asks Tucker as he walks over to him.

"I wrote down "Alex Trebek is a moronic ponse," the teen says nervously as fearing his fate.

"Hmm, not bad, judges what do you say," he says turning to the two Scotsman who nod, "We'll take it you're lucky, you get to free," he says as he turns to the audience. "Tune in tomorrow where I'll execute another sissy until then long live Scotland, down with the Canadian invasion, and may Guy de Ponse le Trebek's grave be spat on," he says saluting as his henchman play the bagpipes and the lights go out.

**Up Next: I'll take buy my meal next time: Box Lunch, Chuck Norris, and Jae Hee**


End file.
